Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen
by overlord Naru
Summary: Adopted from Lazy Hermit. Naruto crash lands into"YOKAI GAKUEN"only to find out EH! He cant return to Konoha! And what's this a reunion with a certain vampire? lets see how our favorite knuckle head survive in the world of monsters. SmartNaruto,GreyNaruto(not a'i will forgive every single enemy')Starts after the fourth shinobi war.rated M for language,pairing? well it's a NaruMoka.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

Let me just remind you that this is an adopted story and my first so I hope you people will like it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fox Trapped at Youkai Gakuen

We start this story with our favorite 12 year old blonde hair blue eyed knuckle headed ninja wearing an orange monstrosity jumpsuit had just finished his 21th bowl of ramen and was getting ready to start his next bowl when he heard someone scream. He asked the chef and his daughter at the ramen shop "hey did you guys here a scream?"Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto like he is crazy and just said "no." Naruto decided it was nothing and went back to eating his ramen. After Naruto finished his 30th bowl of ramen and paid the bill he said "thanks for the ramen." Then left with his usual huge grin on his face.

As Naruto started to walk back to his house to get his gear to start training since he was officially a ninja thanks to Iruka-Sensei he heard the scream again. He looked around and notices that no one else had heard it. Since no one heard it he decided to investigate himself to see what it was. Walking around the outskirts of town he heard a crash and saw a few of the trees around the mountain that the hokages were carved in had fallen down.

Naruto went to the source of the sound and hid behind one of the trees that had already fallen. He looked up to see something that completely shocked him. There were craters everywhere and tons of trees had been knocked over, but what truly shocked him were the two girls in one of the craters. The shorter one had red/orange hair tied up in two pig tails with emerald green eyes. She had cuts and bruises all over her and was leaning on one knee. Naruto figured she was probably a few years younger than him.

Then he turned his attention to the other one she had long silver hair with red eyes that had black slits in each. Naruto couldn't help stop staring at her, he thought she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Before he knew it he was walking toward them just to get a better look.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Onee-Sama one more round please." Begged Kokoa.

Moka rolled her eyes. "No Kokoa you barely can stand let's take a break for a while then you can try to fight me again." Moka glared at her sister to add more effect.

Naturally it didn't work.

Kokoa started to get up ignoring what her sister said and ran to hit her in the head. Moka getting angrier that her sister had just ignored her kicked Kokoa in the stomach sending Kokoa crashing against a tree with a load crack and thud when she hit the ground. Kokoa barely conscious leaned against the tree holding her stomach and was scared at what her sister was going to do next since she disobeyed her.

Moka started to walk toward Kokoa when all of a sudden there was a thud and load "OWW" right behind them. Startled by the sound she quickly turns around in a stance to attack. What she saw was a blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek with sky blue eyes. He had a huge grin on his face and was staring at her causing her to blush a little and look away. She quickly shook it off and got back into her fighting stance.

Kokoa ran up behind her sister and yelled at the blonde "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT." Mad that someone had stopped her and Onee-Sama from their fighting session.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and started to walk toward them but a little pissed at what the red head had said. He just ignored her and said "Hi the names Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage. What's yours?" with his huge grin on his face.

Moka looked at him for a second staring at him with a weary look wondering if she should tell him. "The names Moka Akashiya this is my little sister Kokoa Shuzen" still in her fighting stance.

"Moka-Chan that's a really cute name." Said Naruto causing the girl to blush a little again.

Kokoa was mad at how this Naruto had just said her Onee-Sama's name so causally without getting kicked in the face. Naruto notice Kokoa getting mad so decided to say "what's wrong Chibi-Chan." This made Kokoa even madder causing smoke to come out of her ears. She ran at him trying to knock that smile off his face.

She smirked when she heard a nice crunch sound between her fist and Naruto's nose. Both of the girls were shocked when Naruto went up in poof of smock and was replaced by a log. They started to look around when they heard Naruto say "that's not very nice Chibi-Chan." The girls turn around to see Naruto behind them without a scratch.

This intrigued Moka so she asked "Would you fight me." Kokoa stared at her in shock there was no way this Naruto could stand a chance against her Onee-Sama.

Naruto's grin got even bigger than before, he never had anyone to spare with except for his clones. "Sure but if I win you have to be my friend."

Moka smirked at that then she said "sure but that's only if u can be beat me, but if I win you have to teach me how you just did that thing when Kokoa punched you." She already knew she was going to win there's no way this boy could beat her.

They both got into their fighting stance and waited for Kokoa to tell them the battle had started. As soon as Kokoa said start Moka ran at Naruto. Naruto started doing his hand signs then said " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** In a poof of smoke four other Naruto's appeared shocking Moka and Kokoa even more.

The four clones started to circle around Moka all with a kunai in hand. Moka did a round house kick hitting two of the clone's making them disappear in a poof of smoke. She smirked at this thinking this was going to be easy.

Naruto jumped up in the air over Moka's head and threw six shuriken at her. She dodged the first four with ease but was hit in the arm by the other two.

As soon as Naruto landed he was hit with a kick to the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Moka thought she had finally hit him but frowned when he was replaced with another log. Naruto suddenly appear behind Moka and punch her to the face making her hit the ground really hard leaving her daze.

Kokoa was shocked when Naruto had beaten her Onee-Sama with one last punch to the face. Even more so that he was only just starting to break out in a sweat after they had been fighting for two hours straight.

Moka was furious that the boy had actually beaten her it was impossible in her mind. "What are you?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her questionably and said "human of course what else could I be?" Moka gave him the death glare thinking there was no way possible for a mere human to beat her.

He was a little scared at the look she was giving him so he started to chuckle and held out his hand to help her up. When all of a sudden there was some blood that started to go down his arm. Moka smelt the blood and was immediately intoxicated by the scent. She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her.

Pulling up his sleeve she saw the line of blood going down his arm she couldn't hold it any longer and licked the blood off of his arm.

Naruto face turned completely red like a tomato. Then he noticed that Moka had pair of fangs. He froze right then when he heard a "CHOMP" and looked down to see that Moka had bit him on the neck sucking his blood.

Moka noticed that Naruto had gone limp in her arms. She stopped sucking his blood and looked up to see that Naruto had fainted. She picked him up and walked to Kokoa who had saw the whole thing and was shocked at the events that had gone on between her Onee-Sama and Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto started to wake up still tired from just getting up he had forgotten everything that had just happened. He looked up and noticed that he was sitting under a tree. "Where am I? How did I get here? What was I doing before I feel asleep?" He wondered.

All of a sudden there was a load "GASP" and an "ONEE-CHAN Naruto-Niisama is awake". He looked up again to see an red/orange haired girl and a silver haired girl running toward him. Then he remembered everything which made him stand straight up as fast as he could in shock.

Naruto pointed at Moka and said "Y-Y-YOU J-J-J-JUST S-S-S-S-S-SUCKED MY B-BLOOD!" stuttering uncontrollably.

Moka frowned and looked down to her feet feeling guilty and said "I'm sorry it's just I'm a vampire and your blood just smelled so good I couldn't resist. Just to let you know it was the greatest blood I have ever tasted and you're also the first human I've ever sucked blood from. If that makes it any better."

"THIS IS FREAKIN AWASOME" Naruto yelled. Both Moka and Kokoa looked at him in surprise at what he had just said.

"So you two are like those super strong super-hot vampires that suck blood that you read about in fairy tales." As he remembered the few scrolls he had stolen about in them.

"No wonder I thought you were so cute when I first saw you that explains everything. I'm so glad that you two are my first friends."

"Wait your not scared of us at all?" Moka and Kokoa asked at the same time.

"Nope why should I be when I already beat you in combat just a little while ago?" Moka blushed at that completely since she had forgotten that Naruto had beaten her.

Kokoa ran up to Naruto and said "YAY" hugging him at the time. "I'm so glad Naruto-Niisama isn't sacred of us."

"It's ok Chibi-Chan there is no way I could ever be scared of two cute girls like you." He said with a chuckle.

Kokoa pouted at Naruto for still calling her Chibi-Chan which Naruto laughed at.

The sun was setting as the three were still talking under the tree when Moka remembered that she and Kokoa needed to leave before papa got worried and came looking for them. She got up and said "Kokoa we need to leave now before papa comes looking for us."

Kokoa frowned but said "ooooookkkk" since she knew what papa would do if he saw where they were and was talking to a human at that. She said "good bye Naruto-Niisama and I hope we get to see each other soon." Then walked away and just disappeared into some type of portal.

This shocked Naruto so he ran up to where Kokoa had disappeared. Only there was nothing there which made Naruto sad since he couldn't follow them like he was planning to. So he could surprise them tomorrow by him knocking on their door.

Moka laughed at how Naruto was trying to jump through air where Kokoa had just left. She walked up to him and said "only vampires can go through there." Which made Naruto even sadder. Since it meant only Moka and Kokoa could come see him but he couldn't go see them.

She noticed the sad look on his face and sighed. "Naruto me and my sister will be here tomorrow If you want to see us."

The blonde ninjas completely lit up with the biggest smile anyone as ever seen when she said that. This caused Moka to blush again at how cute he looked with those whisker marks on his cheeks.

She walked toward portal and heard Naruto say "see ya tomorrow Moka-Chan." Causing Moka's blush to be even more noticeable. She ran through the portal hoping Naruto didn't see here blush.

Naruto also went back to his house. Only one thing was going through his brain when we went to his bed to sleep. "MOKA-CHAN IS SO CUTE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Moka had gotten through to the other side of the portal she noticed Kokoa was as white as a ghost. She looked to see their papa was right in front of them in a very bad mood. She froze knowing what papa might do.

"H-Hello father I'm sorry for being late me and Kokoa got a little side tracked while we were… fighting." Moka said stuttering.

This did not make his mood any better he said "very well but the next time you two are late you shall be grounded for a month if not more for making me worried about you two."

She sighed glad that her father had not smelt Naruto's scent on her. He turned back around and asked. "By the way what is that horrible stench on you it smells as If human was with you."

Kokoa looked at her sister in horror knowing what papa would do to Naruto-Niisama if he found out. Especially if her papa had found out that Naruto-Niisama had beaten her Onee-Sama in combat.

Moka and Kokoa both stayed quiet trying to think of an excuse. After a few minutes he said "Never mind ill shall let it slide this time go take a shower both of you and get that horrible stench off of you."

They both ran for the bathroom knowing if they stayed their papa would probably bring the subject back up. After they were finished Kokoa asked "Can I sleep with you tonight Onee-Sama."

Moka sighed and knew even if she said no Kokoa would still come to her room anyway. So she said "Fine but only for tonight." Kokoa jumped for joy and hugged her Onee-Sama then ran dragging Moka with her to Moka's room. Moka would have yelled at her little sister, but thoughts were more than little preoccupied with another person, hint the person has blond hair. The more she thought about him the more she blushed.

Sure he was brash and unrefined, but he was also really strong and kind, not to mention cute the last thought made her blush.

" _Stop thinking about that stupid_ " Moka berated herself not noticing Kokoa trying to get her attention.

"Nee-sama!" Kokoa screamed finally.

"What?!" Moka yelped angrily since Kokoa screamed right in her ear.

"I've been trying to get nee-sama attention for the last five minutes." Kokoa said pouting. "What ya think' in about?"

"N-Nothing!" Moka denied a little too fast as her face lighted up.

"Heheheheh, I bet you were thinking about Nii-sama." Kokoa snickered slightly.

"I-I was not!" Moka denied while blushing furiously.

"Yes you were," Kokoa said knowingly before grinning triumphantly. "Nee-sama likes Nii-sama don't ya?"

"wha?" Moka said supidly before what Kokoa said registered to her. "KOKOA!"

Moka angrily punched Kokoa in the face sending her flying into the wall with a huge crash.

"Good night Kokoa." She huffed before going to sleep. Kokoa grinned and staggered back to the bed happy that her Nee-sama fell for someone strong like Nii-sama rather than some wimp she would always have to protect and when they got married, Nii-sama would be her REAL Nii-sama.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke with a huge grin on his face knowing he would get to see Moka-Chan again today. He quickly got ready and ran out the door, but forgot to put his Hitai-ite on and quickly ran back in to put it on, "Phew don't want to forget this." He thought. Then ran back out the door to go eat his most favourite food in the world RAMEN".

He took a seat down at Ichiraku's and said "One order of miso ramen and make it fast I'm in hurry today."

Teuchi gave a questioning look toward Naruto. "Oh and what's the rush you normally have about ten bowls before you leave."

"Not today old man I got to hurry so I can meet up with my friends." Naruto grinned and took the bowl of ramen from Teuchi and slurped it down ten seconds flat paid the bill and ran back out.

This stunned the chef, never had he heard Naruto say anything about having friends. "Glad to see you finally made some friends Naruto." He smiled as he watched Naruto go.

Naruto sat under the tree that he and Moka-Chan had sat under yesterday day dreaming about what they would do today. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Moka and Kokoa walked out of the portal and saw Naruto asleep under the tree. "he fell asleep" Moka sigheg annoyed.

"Hey Onee-Sama why don't we pull a prank on Naruto-Niisama for falling asleep?" Kokoa asked.

"Oh yes Kokoa that is the best idea you have ever had yet." Moka replied. They both had an evil grin on their faces as they walked toward Naruto.

Little did they know they were being spied on by a few of the kids in the area. One of the kids ran back to town to tell the adults that the demon child had made friends with other demon children. When the child got there he yelled to the people nearby "HELP THE DEMON CHILD HAS MADE FRIENDS WITH TWO OTHER DEMONS AND ARE HOLDING MY FRIENDS AS HOSTAGES."

This caused the whole town to grab whatever weapon was near them and make a huge mob near the gate closes to where Naruto was.

One of the men in the mobbed yelled "I knew we should have killed the demon child when we had the chance."

Another yelled "I told you this would happen if we let him live." The mob started running to where Naruto was.

Naruto awoke from hearing someone laughing. Then he felt weird for some reason he felt like he was upside down. He realized that he **was** upside down tied by his feet to the tree. Looking down he saw Moka and Kokoa beneath him laughing like crazy that did it he was mad.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA TIEING ME TO THE TREE UPSIDE DOWN!" He yelled.

The girls both jumped when they found out he had woken up. Kokoa started laughing again when she saw how red Naruto's was. Moka just smirked then said "it's what you get for sleeping when we got here."

"I'm going to get you two so bad when I get out of this you won't know what hit you." Naruto said as he wiggled out of the ropes falling head first to the ground with a thud. "OWW that FREAKIN hurt." The girls burst out into laughter again.

All of a sudden there was "RAWRR" in the air and the sound of lots of people running towards them. Then they heard "KILL THE DEMON CHILD HE HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME."

Naruto stood in fear as he knew who they were talking about and what was coming for them. He shouted "Moka-Chan Chibi-Chan get out of here do not turn around and go home NOW!" They stare at Naruto only to see that in his eyes he was scared yet sad at the same time.

"I SEE THE DEMON CHILD HE'S RIGHT THERE GET HIM." They ran even faster now that they saw Naruto not too far in the distance.

This scared Moka and Kokoa they didn't know why this mob was running after them. "Naruto why are they calling you a demon child and why is there a huge mob coming after us?" Asked Moka giving Naruto a very worried look.

"Don't worry Moka-Chan just take Chibi-Chan and run home as fast as you can and don't look back." He said looking at her with the sadist loneliest eyes she had ever seen. Moka just nodded and grabbed Kokoa's arm and ran for the portal.

She pushed Kokoa though the portal and looked back to see if Naruto was okay and saw him with kunai stuck out all over his body and a long sword in the side of his stomach.

Naruto saw that Moka had looked back and gave her the biggest grin he could. Then said "I told you not to look back" as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Moka watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground with a great _thud_ , she was about to go rush to save him when she felt Kokoa pull her. She look down to see her sister with tears in her eyes as she now pulled _her_ into the portal. She struggle as hard as she could, but Kokoa was always physically stronger than her, but right before she went through the portal she could have sworn Naruto said "it was fun playing with you Moka-Chan. I really like you."

She tried to pull herself back through the Gate, but Kokoa was holding her down. "Naruto! Naruto! Kokoa let go! I have to go save him! Naruto!" Moka cried out as tears fell from her face.

"N-Nii-sama said not to…to look back!" Kokoa cried as she held on to her sister.

"No! Let me go! I can help him!" Moka screamed.

"I-I can't!" Kokoa whispered in tears.

"NARUTO!" Moka shouted at the top of her lungs, but no matter what she couldn't beat Kokoa off of her. The idea that her first friend and dare she admit it? Her first love was just killed, struck her harder than she ever thought it would.

Moka fell into a small coma from the trauma the next few days, and no matter what anyone asked, Kokoa stubbornly wouldn't tell them why.

She woke up a week later, early in the morning and went straight to the portal to Naruto's home, but it wouldn't open no matter what she did. She did not know that her father had seen the state Moka and Kokoa had come back from that place in and decided that whatever was there was too dangerous for them; the leader of vampire's sealed the portal.

It never crossed her mind that Naruto might have survived; she knew wounds and knew that there was no way a human could survive them. Moka and Kokoa secretly found a tree that resembled the one where they first talked and became friends. Skilfully, they built a small grave for them to mourn to.

Two weeks later, Akua Shuzen, their eldest sister, was brought to the castle. Akasha Moka's mother who was visiting at that time knew Akua's true motive and thus placed a Rosario seal on Moka that could only be removed by someone who truly fell in love and cared for her beyond their own life. The Rosario was meant to suppress Moka's memories of her Shinso blood, and the reason to her mother's 'disappearance', to help the manufactured personality integrate better without remembering many of the horrors of watching her mother get sliced in half or of Alucard and being sealed along with the Shinso. However, it also suppressed most of Moka's memories of Naruto. Akasha didn't count on Akua giving up her mission after meeting Moka, but it was too late to stop herself from being absorbed by Alucard. Moka was sent to live in Modern Japan and go to a human school in the guise of searching for her mother. Her current personality simply would not fit in a vampire household where everyone could kill her easily as well as keep her as far away from Alucard as possible. It broke Issa's heart to do so, but it was necessary.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's it I hope you guys like it, let me remind to anybody who missed it this is an adopted story form Lazy Hermit and I have change a little of the story line to my liking. Please review so I can see the comments of someone else perspective, be in mind that flamers will be ignore.**

 **Next chapter will come out in a few days.**


	2. Reality

Chapter 2 - Reality

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique- **Rasengan**

Demon talking- **"Hi"**

Demon thinking- **'Hi'**

 **A/N Hello ladies and gents this is the second chapter of Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen, I was kinda sad that there wasn't much review, I wanted to know if the story is really that good or is it so bad that I should stop and think of a new story to write, oh well just to remind you people that this Naruto is more smarter than in canon and… well he is kinda god-like in some kind of way, I mean come on if think about it, in the ninja world he is classed SS-rank and is the strongest person there after the Fourth shinobi war (for those of you who don't believe me you should see his jutsu's during the war or watch the episode of him fighting during the war).**

 **There will a timeskip because I don't to go through all his life and training when I know you guys want it to go straight to the point.**

 **On the other note some of you people says that this should be a single pairing and some says this should be a harem well I'll make a poll for who wants what.**

 **Alright time for the story to begin, oh and before I forgot**

 **I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

 **Also don't complain if there are any character bashing**

 **Now let's START**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto grew up. Or at least he hoped so.

He got on the team successfully. Making friends or at least comrades of his team, Kakashi, the one eyed jounin, Sasuke the Last Loyal Uchiha, Sakura the fangirl.

They fought Zabuza and won, barely, Naruto had to use Kyūbi's youki.

They fought in the Chuunin exams, and survived, barely, Naruto had to use Kyūbi's youki.

They saved Snow country from a tyrant, barely.

They saved the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, barely, Naruto had to use Kyūbi's youki.

Naruto brought back Tsunade, barely.

Naruto and Sasuke fought in The Valley of the End, and survived, barely. Naruto had to use Kyūbi's youki.

Naruto had to save Moon Country, barely.

Naruto went on a 3 year training trip, hoping to get strong, but in that 3 years, all he did was barely learning to control a fraction of Kyūbi's youki and learn the basics.

Naruto saved Gaara, barely. Naruto had to use Kyūbi's youki.

Naruto fought the Sky country ninja's and Reibi, and survived, barely. Naruto use Kyūbi's youki.

Naruto brought Sasuke back after a tip off on meeting Orochimaru from Sasori of the Red Sands, minus hands after boiling his arms off with the Kyūbi's acidic chakra cloak tails. Then he went from 2 tails to 6 tails and went berserk stomping a mud hole in Orochimaru's ass, Orochimaru didn't survive the meeting naturally. Sakura went ape shit crazy on Naruto later, and Naruto was put on probation for….'unnecessary damage to a clan head of Konoha', he was restricted to missions ONLY within Fire Country. They tried to execute him but it didn't work. Sasuke was on permanent house arrest and baby making duty, didn't work, his tadpole couldn't swim upriver after all the… experiments.

Jiraiya passed away.

Naruto trained at Mt. Myounbokuzan for Sage Mode.

Naruto defeated Pein. Naruto had to use Kyūbi's youki. This time he went 8 tails and met his Father.

4th Shinobi War broke out.

Naruto trained to control Kyūbi and unlocked his 'Sealed Hatred form' on Turtle Island.

Tsunade and many jounin died after suicide bombing by Sasuke. Madara had sneaked in, told Sasuke what really happened during the Uchiha Massacre and persuaded him to kill Tsunade, and the Konoha Council. Kakashi took over as Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto disobeyed orders and went to the frontlines and fought Uchiha Madara and his 'army of immortal freaks' Rampaging and decimating the White Zetsus along with Killer Bee the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.

Killer Bee sacrificed himself, Naruto lost focus of his 'Sealed Hatred form' and went berserk when he learnt of Tsunade's death from Madara till all 9 tails came out, 4th Shinobi War ended when Madara died. Amegakure was destroyed along with Iwagakure, Kumogakure lost their Raikage and 60% of their shinobi forces. Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure lost on average 40% of their forces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was peace, sort off. A now 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki (he didn't want to take his father's name), Genin of Konoha (they thought that he was still the 'demon' and didn't want to give him more power), was sitting on his father's head on the Hokage Mountain once more. Naruto was…disillusioned. Oh there weren't any more glares, or outright hatred, mostly because he could kick their asses from here to Moon Country, but he knew many weren't comfortable around him and many were happy to call him hero when he fought for them, but vilify him as a demon behind his back, after all, humans couldn't be that strong right? He was THE most powerful shinobi alive, the Last Jinchuriki, god damned god among men. He wasn't familiar with most people in the village other than Teuchi and Ayame, the rest of the Konoha 12, he barely spoke to, and they were more than acquaintances less then friends due to his hectic 5 years. The only people he really developed a bond or at least had a somewhat stable interaction on a regular basis with in his shinobi career were; Kakashi, Gaara, Killer Bee, Sakura was no longer on the list, old man Sandaime, Tsunade, Teuchi, Ayame, Jiraiya and Shizune.

More than half of the list was dead. The rest had their own lives to build.

It was truly ironic sometimes. In his entire life, he had felt loneliness in Konoha. The reasons for it changed, certainly, but it was still there. As the village pariah, he was lonely. As the village idiot, he was lonely. As the village hero, he's still lonely. Being a scapegoat, or being someone truly great, two extremes on both ends of the spectrum of "normalcy"; both brought isolation. Naruto had nobody that could understand him, and besides a very select few...that were still alive at any rate. There wasn't anyone new that was willing to try either.

At a solid 5'10, with a lean build wearing a black muscle shirt showing off his muscles, a black baggy pant with orange outline and to top it off his trade-mark black short-sleeve trench coat with red flames licking at the bottom, he knew he was an attractive guy hell he even has his own fan club _shiver_ , but the power he had earned in barely 5 years made people uncomfortable around him. He knew something would happen and it would happen soon. His existence made other shinobi villages wary since there were no longer any other Jinchuriki and Kage level shinobi that could match up with him. None that he knew off anyway.

Naruto Uzumaki… _'Namikaze'_ , he added in his own mind; he'd never get used to that…given the moniker _Konoha no Susanoo, Konoha's Storm God_ due to his tri elemental alignment and battle style; vicious, fast and brutal. First on the battlefield, and then in Bingo Book pages of every shinobi nation, assigned a SS-Ranking in all of them (his father only received this rank in Iwa's bingo book). Named the _Storm Go_ d for his ability to unleash **untold** amount of destruction on **untold** number of people, using **untold** amounts of flashy deadly techniques of wind, water and lightning (the word "untold" became annoying after a while, but this is what his Bingo Book page said). Naruto stood out and became the centre of attention almost anywhere he went. Naruto himself was isolated first because of his burden, and later because he had become a god among men with power and ability so far beyond anyone that he knew, that it became hard for most to see him as a man who was as human as anyone else, and had just as many frailties as any other human.

Of course it didn't help that Naruto had problems with unwanted attention on himself.

It left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that he strove for acknowledgement for a more than half of his life, and when he had achieved it, he instead found the gentler, in depth emotional bonds that he had with Gaara and Killer Bee far more satisfying. He knew that love was practically impossible now that he was famous and hounded by fan girls all over the Elemental Countries, his village council tried to push marriage contracts on him daily for their daughters or themselves or whoever was willing to try and control him but unable because he stubbornly refused to marry without love, however, he'd bet his lucky underwear Kakashi would soon break under pressure and some back door deals would be done that his Rokudaime Hokage couldn't prevent. Even his continued rank of Genin was testament to the politicking done; they couldn't allow him even more power. He was probably the only Genin with more S-ranks under his belt then anybody his age.

It was sad, but he understood as much as he didn't like it, he was famous, he was powerful, and it offended the upper echelons that the power couldn't be controlled. It had been one and a half year since the end of the war, he'd come back, hoping for a life of peace, just grow up, be a jounin, have a family, make Hokage later down the road of life because he now understood that being a shinobi wasn't just about flashy skills and recognition and flowery words especially after seeing the horrors of war. He supposed that meant he had matured some. Chuckling to himself, he continued to just relax on his father's head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That damn 'boy'" he almost snarled. "It's was hard to get rid of him or even control him 5 years ago, now it's nearly impossible with the influence and power he wields, we have to get rid of that monstrosity or he could botch up my plans."

A man with a cloak and a porcelain mask appear next to him. "Danzo-Sama why don't you send him there with the item you got from Jiraiya's corpse," he suggested.

The old man grew an evil grin on his face. "That is a very good Idea, I should have thought of that sooner."

He pulled a black orb that had white lighting on the inside moving around like a storm and walked out of his chamber Danzo didn't really know anything about the small orb other than the fact that it was something like a one off _Kamui_ except without needing Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan. ' _Now the only problem is getting this to actually hit the brat then I'll be rid of him…..'_ Danzo thought.

A crippled-old man walked away from his hide-out. He had a cruel gleam in his eyes' as he reached the outside. Watching from his vantage point he could see the village hero sitting up top of the hokage monument, relaxing, that made him bit angry, weapons were not supposed to be sunbathing and relaxing, weapons like the Namikaze boy should be used! Right now, almost all the other major shinobi villages were weak, and they had an ultimate trump card that couldn't be used to conquer said villages. It was most frustrating. The Hokage had been stonewalling his efforts from day one of the end of the war, and even with legal approval, the boy would not bend to his will any longer with his power.

The old man ceased his walking when he found the solution to his problem. The gleam in his eyes' grew, and he grew an evil grin on his face. 'Now I just need to find the person and my plan of world domination will begin'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well you certainly changed my opinion of you," a voice disturbed Naruto from his slumber on top of the Hokage Monument. "Who would have thought that the demon child would be one of the village's greatest heroes?"

Naruto was going to retort at the 'demon child' comment but before he could, he noticed something. "Call your idiot bodyguards surrounding me out Danzo, I have no patience for your games."

Danzo grinned a bit to himself as he secretly used his other arm to signal 10 other ninjas to surround the blonde hero. In response Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, where's the party? You ARE aware I could take all 11 of you down pretty easily right?"

None of his opponents bothered to reply other than to charge forward, some throwing elemental attacks to distract him. Naruto simply created a swarm of clones to take the hit for him, unnoticed in the smoke of the attacks, 10 clones faded into the ground. Danzo looked around warily, knowing how the blonde jinchuriki spammed his clones like it was going out of style as a distraction of sorts, he didn't have to wait long as a clone faded back behind each of his ANBU and the real one behind himself, as if in a synchronized dance, each of the clones thrust out a wind blade and 10 ANBU simultaneously spurted blood from lethal points. Danzo had been impaled through his stomach, barely ducking a blade through his liver.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow as the cripple in front of him just laughed even as he was impaled on a blade. Suddenly the body phased out as if a genjutsu. Keeping his face blank but inwardly frowning, genjutsus didn't work on him any longer with his connection to natural energy, and he damn well felt the blade pierce real flesh rather than a bunshin, so what was happening? His eyes widened but he jumped forward, avoiding a fire dragon from behind. He didn't bother to reply to the scathing comments on his abilities but rather answered with blasts of wind to distract Danzo, he didn't have to kill the old cripple, he could already feel the battle atop the Hokage Mountain drawing other people, and he just had to wait till they were here. A familiar presence made itself known as it jumped beside him. "It's been a while Sakura."

Knowing he had backup now, he prepared to go properly go on the offensive when someone thrust an arm into his back. The last thing he saw as black lightning struck him was Sakura's sneering face. As he was sucked into some sort of portal, he let a tear loose; he had hoped that even if she blamed him for Sasuke's death, she would be more reasonable then to stab him in the back. No one saw the tear other than those already present.

Danzo stood there his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he wanted to be sure of Sakura's loyalty and that the blonde monstrosity was truly out of the way. However, on the inside he was already celebrating. ' _Now that my biggest obstacles, the demon is out of the way; it's time to move on to the next part of the plan.'_ "Everyone fan out!" Danzo commanded as his _NE_ jumped to their respective position in the skirmishes to come. It was time to properly take over the weak city that Konoha had become, and soon the others.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He felt an unknown power burst through his wards, and it had come through with a method that he had long forgotten. A smile crept up his face and it made him grin a bit. "It seems that someone has broken through the barrier, Hehehehe." The priest in robes with creepy, glowing, eyes eerily chuckled.

"I believe someone one has. Want me to go get him for you Headmaster?" Another responded. He had a bus driver outfit on with a cigar in his mouth. He had the same creepy, glowing, eyes as the priest.

"Yes I believe that would be a smart idea to bring him to me Busdriver-san so we can have a very long chat….." the headmaster replied. His eyes' glowed even brighter.

The Busdriver left the room and went towards the person who had broken through the barrier. He had his creepy glint and an evil smirk to match his sinister walk. _'Interesting...someone from Jiraiya's world is here,'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A vision flashed in his head in the midst of the pain, he had been sitting on the Hokage Monument, being cheered on as he ended the war. Team 7 stood beside him, Tsunade and Jiraiya was beaming at him with sake in hand, Ojii-san, or the Third Hokage, old and frail but the proud look on his face was undeniable stood behind him. It was a bittersweet scene and considering he was dead or about to die anyway, it felt fitting.

" **Hey kit you better wake up or both of us are going to die…"**

"What are you talking about you damn fox. I'm only surrounded by the villagers and their calling me a hero. There's no way they're going to hurt me." The blonde knew he was just dreaming, but some things were hard to accept.

" **HAHAHA you can continue dreaming if we survive."** The Kyūbi cackled **.**

Naruto was falling from the sky when he awoke. When he realized he was falling he screamed. He screamed curses, profanities, and slang's. He was waving his hands in the air as if he was trying to swim but it didn't help. To make it worse, he didn't like the landscape below. The trees were dead and black. The ground was dead and somewhat black. A building off into the distance was black and looked somewhat haunted and off the side looks like a red colour river that kind a looks like blood. He screamed harder. Then he calmed himself. He remembered he was still a ninja. "Well at least there's a few trees to help soften my fall." he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth for the inevitable pain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" A voice screamed and a boy was sent flying.

A girl with beautiful silver hair and crimson slit eyes had kicked the boy away from her when she had been released from her Rosario. Outer Moka had been dosed with a love potion for Tsukune by the little witch and had tried to seduce Tsukune, going as far as to tell the boy to kiss her thigh. Inner Moka had rebelled with all she had, letting this boy touch her was…..wrong somehow. It felt like she was betraying someone, but she couldn't tell who, it was like a memory that flitted slightly beyond her grasp, teasing her. It was infuriating. The vague feeling of betrayal was also the reason she let Omote drink the blood they needed for sustenance from Tsukune. She would never personally suck blood from him.

Not if she could help it.

Not until she met him again.

W _ho is him?_

It wasn't that she hated the _human_ , more like indifferent, but the boy was simply so weak. Both in body and mind. His gentleness and kindness was touching, but he was gentle and kind all the time, which meant he was a complete pushover most of the time. And once the novelty of kindness in the monster world wore off, then he simply felt like a simpering toad. Especially when he pulled the Rosario off for all and sundry problems. There was no future there.

She fumed as she walked through the forest; occasionally knocking down harmless trees to calm herself down. She couldn't put the Rosario back in case the love potion could still influence Outer Moka. Sighing as she calmed her temper she allowed her knees to buckle and fall to her rump to rest on the floor, her back against the tree. Sitting there alone, she just watched the clouds float by to relax. Strange…. She didn't know clouds could scream like that….

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he landed, there was a 5ft. crater and most of the trees were knocked over from the explosion he had created from hitting the ground. His body was battered and he was almost unconscious and dazed. His vision was fading in and out when a blurry figure appeared in a corner. Squinting his eyes he tried to catch this apparition.

"….Te…Tenshi?"

Then he fainted.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka had watched open eyed as a black covered, screaming….thing, dropped out of the sky in front of her. The impact had nearly blown her away but she held her ground until the tremor calmed down. Scrambling to her feet, she slowly inched forward, now very curious as to what would imitate a falling star.

As she approached the groaning figure in the ground she could barely make out blonde hair and something black with a bit orange. Something stabbed in her head, the orange and blonde combination was strangely familiar. Using her foot to roll the stranger over, she watched as his eyes opened. The sky blue eyes shot another stab through her head. She was starting to get dizzy from the pain. His voice was raspy and came as though from a dying man.

"….Te…Tenshi?"

She blushed. She didn't know WHY she blushed.

She fell to her knees, the migraine was getting worse.

Unnoticed to her a mysterious figure, cloaked in a standard traveller's cloak walked into the crater and picked Naruto up, completely ignoring Moka and threw him over his shoulder. "Glad to see you're alive from the fall you took hehehehe…" Moka's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, but before she could voice her protests the mysterious figure simply disappeared from the crash site with Naruto on his shoulder.

She shook her head, was she hallucinating?

She shouldn't stay out so long, it was probably bad to her health. She grimaced as she got to her feet and made her way back to the dorms to rest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ruby, bind the boy and make sure it is strong enough to ensure he doesn't escape," the man in priest clothing commanded.

"As you wish Headmaster," she said bowing before chanting a powerful binding spell; black vines constricted him to the chair. Once properly bound, the Headmaster threw ice cold water all over Naruto.

"COLD!" Naruto shrieked trying to jump out of his chair, but found he was unable to move.

"Glad to see you up and alive boy," came a voice from the corner of the room.

Naruto looked around to see three people staring at him. One was a girl with long dark brown hair tied in pigtails with light pink bindings. She had light brown eyes to match her hair. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees and had a slit on the side to show off her legs. She was wearing bright red gloves that nearly went all of the way to her shoulders except she had a black sleeve over her right palm to a little past her wrist and was tied down by yellow rope while her left went straight to her left middle finger and had a black bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt that had black strings crisscrossed around the front until tied around her neck to hold it up. It had a zipper down the middle and was low enough to show a great deal of her breasts or more specifically her cleavage.

Try as he might, Naruto found himself unable to look away until he heard "AHEM." Which made Naruto turned toward the man in priest robes and had a cross hanging around his neck. This didn't look like heaven, although he thought he saw an angel earlier.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered as he took stock of his situation, as well as keeping himself from looking freaked out by the man's eyes. "Why the hell did you tie me up old man?"

He tried to break free, a token act, to keep up pretence till he had enough information and the easiest way to do so was to act according to what people expected of him. Nodding his head at the vines, "And what the hell is this stuff?"

"Black vines," the man answered offhandedly. "And, we couldn't have you just running around the school, now could we?"

"Fine, whatever," Naruto muttered. "But, what the hell am I doing here? How did I get here? WHERE is here anyway?"

"The only thing I can answer is that this is Yokai Academy, a school for monsters," the man said causing Naruto to stare at him incredulously. "We were hoping you could tell us the rest boy."

Naruto almost yelled at him at the boy comment but calmed himself. He huffed. "My name's not boy, its Naruto, and I don't know what's going any more than you do. Last I remember is fighting a traitor to my village and the next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky and waking up with you," Naruto said. "You didn't even introduce yourselves yet ya rude bastards!"

"Oh my, how impolite of me. You can simply call me Headmaster, and the man to your left can simply be called Bus Driver," the Headmaster explained eerily as Naruto looked over at the man wearing a brown bus driver suit. "The lady to your left is my personal assistant, Ruby."

Naruto turned to the girl and gave her his trade-mark smile that would make any woman blush, the foxy grins he was used to using no longer worked as he got older. "Oh, nice to meet ya! I would bow, but I sort of can't right now."

Ruby blushed a little at his smile and smiled back a little. She found his smile infectious. "Nice to meet you too."

The headmaster cleared his throat to get his attention. "Now that introductions are done let's get back on topic." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face the Headmaster again.

"It seems that you have no idea how you got here and most likely have no way of going back." The Headmaster paused, his eyes' glowing brighter. "In that case I want you to work for me since it seems you shall be staying here for a while..."

Nodding along, this was…. new, it appeared as if the man wanted him to stay, he would play along till he got more information. Conflicting on the inside, he wanted to go back, but it wasn't really top priority. Grimacing, there wasn't really anything to go back to. He remembered Sakura's betrayal.

"I believe that the portal that you fell through has closed and will not reopen without a certain key to open it." The Headmaster chuckled.

Naruto jumped at this (not literally since he was tied to a chair and couldn't move.) "Tell me how to get this 'key' and I'll be out of your way and gone you won't even remember I was here."

"Not so fast boy it takes one to two years to make the key so you will not be going anywhere for a while anyway." The Headmaster smiled knowingly behind his robe. "Now, about that job; you will be glad to take in now. Won't you boy? Since I will be personally making the key." Naruto could tell that he was smirking.

Naruto's dropped his head, hiding his eyes as if to appear downcast and discretely observe the occupants of the room. He had played along to make it seem as if he really wanted to go back, that way he could have that option open if he really wanted. Deciding his next course of action, he felt like some intimidation should suffice, being seen as a little boy and getting underestimated was useful but getting tiresome. The last person that underestimated him this badly turned into sushi. Poor Kisame. "Alright, but I expect to be paid." Naruto paused, flexing his muscles and broke the vines easily before he disappeared.

He and a clone appeared behind the two glowing eye freaks with a kunai to their neck, his face now blank and unemotional. "Do not betray me, I will follow your advice but I will not follow orders I think unreasonable and I do not take lightly to people trying to threaten me." His voice was cold bordering on freezing, the power that was obvious caused the other 3 that were present to shiver unconsciously.

Suddenly his blank face disappeared and he gave another grin, "You happen to have ramen by any chance?" Headmaster nodded carefully, aware of the blade at his neck. "OK, then. I want free ramen as well."

"Deal" The Headmaster eyes became even creepier than before since Naruto agreed to the job.

"What are the details of the job? Spying? Assassination? Bodyguard? As a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves I can't do much more than that," Naruto explained as he put the kunai back into his pouch and dispelled the clone.

"A ninja you say? That makes this much so much easier; I want you to guard a boy by the name of Tsukune Aono. Also, I need you to watch over the school for me to make sure no small… incidents happen… I'll even give you the best room we have here," the Headmaster offered.

"Sounds easy enough, just make sure there is enough ramen supplied in there to last my entire stay," Naruto said agreeing.

"Looks like we have a deal then; Ruby show him his way to his room," the Headmaster commanded.

Ruby quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry for tying you up Uzumaki san, but it was the Headmaster's orders."

"No problem Ruby, as long as you call me Naruto; I hate formalities," Naruto said flashing her another quiet smile.

Ruby blushed once again at his smile, it seemed so mysterious yet belied his confidence and strength but carried on. "Well Naruto if you will follow me then I'll show you to your room."

Naruto followed her out of the room. The Bus Driver closed the door behind them before turning to the Headmaster and asking, "Do you really think it wise to leave the safety of the school to a brat like that?"

The Headmaster smirked, "Let's just say that I have a hunch he will do well."

The Bus Driver looked puzzled, but didn't bother to wait for the Headmaster elaborate. "Should it really take you that long to locate the boy's home though?"

"I might have… exaggerated a little," the Headmaster said as he pulled out a black orb with a miniature white lightning storm in it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's the end of chapter two hope you guys review I want your guys opinion on some of the plot.**

 **If I do make a harem I'm thinking of making it a small harem of three or four maybe less, don't really want to make it big if I do it will be hard to manage the screen time for each girl and just wanted to ask do you guys want Kyūbi to be a girl or a boy I haven't really shown his true appearance or his true name so it could be either and should I add her to the harem? May be not well it mainly depend on you guys**

 **Well till next chapter SEE YA!**


	3. New Dorm and Reunions

Chapter 3 – New Dorm and Reunions

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique- **Rasengan**

Demon talking- **"Hi"**

Demon thinking- **'Hi'**

 **A/N**

 **Hello ladies and gents I'm back and this is the third chapter of Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen, its a almost 9 k words so enjoy. I just wanted to say that the fic updating will be depending on the amount of review I receive, I mean come on is it so hard that after you finish reading the fic to just use a little of your time to review and tell me what you think of the story and give me your hindsight, to all the people who review I'm sorry for the late update I'll try to update faster been busy with school and all.**

 **Well due to some people convincing me and giving me some good points this will be a single pairing of obviously Naruto and Moka, to those who are unhappy with it, well I'll be making another story same as this but it will be a harem version so hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Well on to the story**

 **I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Ruby, don't those two give you the creeps just looking at them?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the dorms.

"At first they did," she admitted blushing as they entered the dorms and started up the stairs. "I kind of got used to it after a while."

They walked all the way up to the roof where a smaller building covering half of the dorms stood. Ruby pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

"After you Ruby," Naruto said gesturing towards the door and bowing slightly. She nodded and went in while he followed close behind.

The first room they walked into was the living room. It had a nice moderate television that was connected to the human world (although Naruto had no idea) on the south wall with a nice black couch with a glass table standing opposite of it. On the west wall was a large bookshelf obviously meant for his school books. The room was a nice beige colour with a beige carpet.

The east side of the room led to the kitchen was a light blue and white colour with beige tiling. There was a stove, sink, fridge, a kitchen table, dishwasher, nice wooden counters and beautiful wooden cupboards filled with plates, bowls and cups. The counters had drawers to keep things like knives, forks and spoons. There was also a microwave on one of the counters with an electronic can opener. In one of the pantry cupboards was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, a cupboard filled to the brim with ramen (some flavour's he even never heard of!). Just looking at made his mouth water, but he knew he had to wait. So, with a sigh he closed the cupboard.

Ruby giggled when she saw him look disheartened at having to leave the ramen. "You really love ramen, don't you Naruto?"

"Yeah, you see back in my home world I wasn't liked very much when I was a kid and no one would sell food to me or would triple their prices. Everyone except two people cared enough and were the first to be nice and feed me; the two of them run their very own ramen stand and would sell to me without over charging, next to old man Hokage, they were my first precious people," Naruto said with a soft smile that caused Ruby to blush and be a bit surprised that he could be so deep. "I've kind of gotten addicted since then. Tsunade-baachan, the current leader of my village, actually threatened to forcibly retire me if I didn't start eating other foods."

Ruby chuckled as she pictured such a scene. "Why am I not surprised? I think it's time we got back to checking out the rooms though."

Naruto just nodded.

To the left of the kitchen was a hall which had a door on each side. On the left door was the master bedroom; it was light blue and had a dark blue carpet. It had a king size bed on the right corner of the room. In front of the bed was a slightly smaller television set. On the left side there was a desk with a computer that was only a couple years old with a colour printer and small copy machine; the desk was big enough to write papers by hand and had a small table lamp. There was a small night stand by the bed and a dresser next to the small table that the television was set on. A slightly larger than average closet was next to the desk.

On the other side of the hall was a small guest room that had a small twin size bed on the left corner of the room with a small nightstand next to the bed. A dresser was across the bed and an average sized closet was the right side of the room. _'This must be the guest room_ 'Naruto thought.

The last room was furthest down the hall and it was the bathroom. The walls were a light red with black tiles. It had the standard sink, toilet and shower (obviously styled in a western way). Noticing the door in the bathroom, he opened it. His eyes widened at the swimming pool, it wasn't Olympic size per say but more than enough for a few people to lounge in it.

"Well, that's all of it," Ruby said.

"Thanks for all of the help Ruby," Naruto said smiling kindly to her causing her to blush again.

"It…it was no problem Naruto," Ruby said happily. "It was my job after all."

"Either way thank you very much."

"You're very welcome, but I need to head back to the Headmaster's office now," Ruby said as she headed toward the door. "Oh! I almost forgot, here is the key to the apartment —" she handed him a bronze key. "— and you'll be in Nekonome-sensei's class."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he realized something. "Ruby! Wait!"

"Yes Naruto?" she asked just before she stepped out of the room. "Do you need something?"

"W-Well you see the thing is, I don't really know how to use most of this stuff," Naruto admitted scratching the back of his embarrassedly causing Ruby to face fault.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "You don't have any of this stuff where you're from?"

"Some of this stuff, like the microwave, but I have no idea what that black box in the living room is and my room are or that other weird similar looking white box on the desk with all of that stuff connected to it," Naruto explained.

"Why don't I go make us some tea and explain the TV and computer to you," Ruby said hurrying to the kitchen.

The next hour and a half was an explanation of all the technology that Naruto could find in his apartment/dorm.

"So, Naruto," Ruby said conversationally. "You said you were a ninja correct?"

"That's right," Naruto puffed up proudly. "I'm a ninja to the Village Hidden in the Leaves located in the Land of Fire. I used to dream of becoming Hokage."

"Hokage?" Ruby questioned.

Nodding his head at her question, she wouldn't know about his world after all.

"In my world, the people there are divided more or less into 3 groups; ninjas, samurais and civilians. I was a ninja from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Every major ninja village has a leader called a Kage," Naruto explained. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves has the Hokage, the Village Hidden in the Sand located in the Land of Wind has the Kazekage, the Village Hidden in the Clouds located in the Land of Lightning has the Raikage, the Village Hidden in the Mist located in the Land of Water has the Mizukage, and the Village Hidden in the Rocks located in the Land of Earth has the Tsuchikage. The name Kage is given to the most powerful ninja in your village or to the person that is the most suited for the position at that time and it is the goal that most ninja try to achieve."

"Wow, that's impressive but you said you used to dream of becoming Hokage?" Ruby asked a little confuse. "Why did you give up on it? You look really strong so I bet you could get it easily."

Smiling softly at the non-sequitur, "The reason I dream of it was because during my childhood everybody ignored me and nobody wanted to be friends with me, so when I saw how everybody look up to old man Hokage I thought that if I become Hokage as well, everybody will start to recognise me and I won't feel lonely anymore, on the other note yeah I'm quite powerful but, sometimes, power and strength isn't everything, the leaders have to be compassionate and understanding to the people they lead and be able to interact with the other villages." Naruto said. "As it was, a power struggle in our world resulted in what we now call the 4th Shinobi War."

"Really? A war?" Ruby asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah, like I said, power isn't everything, but a group of people wanted to conquer the world, cliché reason right?" both of them chuckled at that

"Nonetheless, war broke out due to that group, the war just ended a year or so ago at the cost of many lives."

"Wow, that must be difficult for you," Ruby said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it was alright I guess, I mean many other's survived. There was new peace as we tried to rebuild our lives. Mostly I learnt that, wars and conflict will always exist, peace will exist only through tolerance or rather after many years of persecution when everyone got tired of dying. In fact based on my perception of your academy, it is a testament to that statement. You avoid humans because you know if they found out about your existence, they would persecute you, co-existence and peace wouldn't be a popular concept until after years of persecution. So to avoid that, your academy teaches how to tolerate right?

"Wow… and your just 17?" Ruby asked amazed at the depth of the person in front of her.

Chuckling at her expression, he nodded.

"That…That's really amazing," Ruby said awed. Her expression dropped, "You know, my master, before I came here was consumed with revenge too, and so was I and we nearly went to war with humans."

"What for?"

"My parents were killed in an accident by a drunk human, and I hated them for it. I was willing to kill all humans until I met Tsukune and the rest of the club he's in. They showed me that no matter what or who you are you can live peacefully together," Ruby said smiling. "They convinced me, but my master wasn't convinced until just before she died that revenge doesn't help anyone."

Naruto laughed, "Tolerance of the status quo is important but some people just won't get the message unless we literally beat the concept into their faces. It's unavoidable."

"I sincerely hope that you have better luck in the future than I did with convincing my master," Ruby said finishing her tea and bowing. "Thank you for having me, but I really must be going. No doubt the Headmaster is going to be furious with how long I've taken and I'm sure many, many things will happen to me because of it."

"See ya Ruby, thanks for the help and take care," Naruto said after showing her out.

"Time for dinner!" Naruto cheered once Ruby left pulling out a soba noodle ramen out. "Wow, this is new I hope this will taste as great as Ichiraku's"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a part of Inner Moka's heart that ached after that encounter with the blonde. It was something that hurt because it was something she thought she'd never forget. It was her first love, first friend, and first time she'd ever tasted blood out of someone. She never had the pleasure of sucking his blood directly, but she vaguely remembered his taste. It was so sweet, and rich; full of life and full of happiness.

Naruto, which was the name of her first. She just recently remembered him. It was weird at first, pieces of the memories that just suddenly - one by one - bombarded her mind in her dreams, slight impressions of smell, and touch after Inner Moka went to bed. Outer Moka didn't know what to think. At first she thought that these fractured visions were just that. But why of a blond haired kid named Naruto? What happened to Tsukune? She wondered. The only answer she received was the soft, yet, guilty, voice of her other self. She was shocked to the core when she told her that he was Naruto. **_Her_** first friend, and, he was human apparently. She really didn't know about that. She asked her another question: Why? Why did I remember now? The only answer she got was silence.

She didn't know what to do, it was as if Inner Moka's feelings and memories had merged with her own. She found her heart no longer beat as fast as it did when Tsukune was typically around her; but, much harder and faster when she tried to bring Naruto's face to mind. _Could, could my heart be wavering_ , she thought.

She approached who she thought was her 'first' friend and stopped.

"Tsukune," Moka began.

"Moka-san" Tsukune he repeated in a trance-like voice.

"Tsukune," Moka finished.

"Chomp"

Moka happily dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck and sucked his blood off good.

"MOKA!" He screamed. "Do you have to suck my blood in the morning?" Tsukune rubbed his neck as they walked towards their school.

"Sorry Tsukune. It's just I haven't had breakfast yet." Moka replied shyly as she twirled her thumbs.

' _Its taste is nearly as good as his but simply lacking something,'_ Inner Moka said to her Outer causing the Outer Moka to cringe at a somehow perceived betrayal.

Even though it should only be her Inner that loved the blonde since she didn't exist yet, she couldn't help but remember how a child barely twelve years old sacrificed himself to save her and her little sister. Just thinking about it made her heart skip a beat and a blush appear on her face. Since the meeting with the 'falling star', something changed in her as she has felt her feelings for Tsukune slowly dwindle, but they didn't completely disappeared yet as since she's reminded herself that Naruto was dead and she needed to move on.

The trauma of his death had subconsciously caused her to have an immediate aversion to humans even through the memory block but she doubted Naruto would want her to hate them; he didn't seem like the type.

"YAHOO TSUKUNE~!" a blue haired buxom named Kurumu Kurono yelled as she pulled his face into her ridiculously large chest.

"G-Good morning Kurumu," Tsukune greeted as he tried to escape her hold.

"Can't you stop that already Kurumu?" Moka sighed as she tried to pry Kurumu off Tsukune; internally she rationalized that if Tsukune really didn't like the clingy succubus he would've done something himself rather than just laugh sheepishly. It didn't escape Kurumu that Moka's reaction wasn't quite as forceful as it used to be. It was a good sign; if she grew tired of the fights she might give up on her Destined One.

She would have been more gleeful if a bath pan didn't crash on to her head.

"What'd you do that for ya flat chested witch?" Kurumu asked rubbing the bump on her forehead and glaring at the young girl.

"Reaping what you sow you oversized cow. Desu" a little girl wearing a cape and witch's hate by the name of Yukari Sendo said smirking.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm and held between her breasts, but before she could make some remark a kunai made of ice struck her in the forehead followed up by another bath pan hitting her in the head causing her to fall on her butt.

A purple haired girl sucking on a lollipop by the name of Mizore Shirayuki popped out of a bush and stalked up to Tsukune, and grabbed his waist, forcing him to her.

"G-Good morning Mizore." Tsukune still freaked out by her always popping up in random places.

"Good morning Tsukune," Mizore whispered into his ear causing an involuntary shiver to erupt as her breath tickled his ear. This pissed off the other girls, and so they attacked each other in their normal fights in jealous rage; ice kunai and bath pans and all.

"Now now girls, can't we just continue the trek to school peacefully?" Tsukune asked trying to stop the fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up early at 5am to do his regular morning regiment. Weights and laps, push-ups and sit ups before he had ramen for breakfast with some eggs and milk. He could forgot the whole thing but at the very least he would have to maintain his current level of ability. It would not do to be weak if he returned to Konoha.

Picking up his customized uniform, a black version of the uniform with a red tie, he put it on before stretching till his joints popped and got ready.

As the blonde walked down the path with a grin that made all the girls blush and swoon at the sight of him, and all of the boys glared, with his black jacket propped on his shoulder, the white shirt he had on open at the collar and slack red tie. He wasn't really smiling at anything, more like this was the first time he was so peaceful in the morning, no rogue assassinations, no mission calls at 3 am, no howler pink haired banshee screaming at you. As he watched the sun and clouds, on his way to the school he failed to notice the weak killing intent that didn't even register on his radar. The glares from the boys came because it was bad enough that, that Tsukune bastard managed to get the three hottest girls (and the one for those with little girl fetishes) to fight over him, they didn't need competition like this guy.

Naruto didn't even bat an eye at them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls stopped fighting as soon as they saw him; his uniform made him stand out quite a bit and he really looks hot.

"Who is that?" Kurumu asked staring wide eyed at the amazingly good looking boy.

"I've never seen him before, Desu" Yukari replies. "Have you ever seen him Tsukune? Around the dorms maybe?"

He shook his head no, and looked at Mizore and Moka. Mizore immediately shook as well.

Moka however had a puzzled look on her face. "I think I've seen him somewhere before, but I just can't place it. I wish I got a better look at his face…"

Her train of thought was ruined however when a voice from behind asked: "Wimpy Sis?"

She looked behind her to see her younger sister and asks, "Yes Kokoa?"

Kokoa looks at her sister, opens her mouth, closes it and walks away.

 _We're still having difficulty opening up to each other since I developed this outer persona,_ Moka thought sadly. The bell rang anyway, and so they put the mysterious boy and Kokoa out of their minds and headed to class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In class, the group sat in the back of the room next to the window. Tsukune sat right next to the window with Yukari sitting behind him and Moka in front, Kurumu sat next to him and Mizore sat behind her. They were chatting about what they should put in their next newspaper issue when the tardy bell rang.

All of the students reflexively quieted down when Nekonome-sensei walked in the classroom, and started to take roll call. Once that was done she said, "Now if you would open your textbooks to chapter six —"

The students were about to groan when a knock at door interrupted Nekonome-sensei's lecture.

"Ah that's right, I totally forgot! Silly me." Nekonome-sensei tapped her forehead and her tail suddenly appeared wagging in embarrassment. "Today class, we have a new student joining us."

The class immediately broke out into whispers. "I wonder who it is," One whispered.

"I don't give a damn as long as it's some hot girl," another whispered giggling perversely.

"Maybe it's that boy from this morning," a girl said wistfully.

"I hope so! He was HOT!" Another girl giggled and drooled.

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down," Nekonome-sensei said catching everyone's attention. "You can come in now."

Naruto slid the door open and walked in with a small smirk. The boys groaned since he was obviously not a girl while the girls giggled at getting their wish.

"Please introduce yourself," Nekonome-sensei said kindly.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, good to be here." The small smirk, his slouched stance that belied the lean muscles that strained his white shirt combined with the piercing intensity of his blue eyes that caused nearly all of the girls to blush. Naruto simply raised an amused eyebrow at the class's antics.

Suddenly a loud _thud_ was heard causing everyone to look back; Moka had dropped her textbook on the floor. She was staring wide eyed at Naruto, as if she was seeing a ghost. Shaking, she stood up and walked briskly to Naruto.

Without warning she grabbed his hand as if she expected her hand to pass through him. "Y-You're real," she whispered wide eyed.

Thoughts, expressions, and many full memories of him, his blood, her tongue on his lips and the like were flowing through Moka's head by now as if unlocked by his presence. Was this the reason why she remembered him now?

"Of course I'm real, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked confused wondering what was up with this pink haired girl.

"Y-You see him too right?" Just to make sure, Moka asked Nekonome-sensei; promptly ignoring Naruto's question. "He actually said his name was Naruto Uzumaki, didn't he?"

"Ano….well, yes?" Nekonome-sensei agreed, worried about her favourite student's reaction. That was all Moka needed to hear as she suddenly burst into tears. The she did something that shocked everyone.

She slapped the blonde before jumping on him and started to hug him as hard as she could.

She could almost feel her inner-self gasp and tremble as well.

"Y-You're real!" Moka cried on his shoulder. "You're alive! I thought I would never see you again!"

The entire class was puzzled; they've never seen the number one beauty of the school, Moka Akayashi, act this way with anyone but Tsukune Aono. The boys could not stop glaring that new kid got to hug the vampire goddess while the girls glared at Moka because she already had Tsukune and they wanted the new guy.

Tsukune looked on puzzled and jealous; whoever this boy is was obvious that he was important to Moka. Yukari was glaring at the boy because he could ruin her plan of a three way with herself, Tsukune and Moka (or a four way if she could get Ruby to join).

Kurumu and Mizore were smirking both thinking, _YES! Moka obviously likes this boy which means the biggest competition for Tsukune is out of the way! Now's my chance!_ The two started to giggle evilly and then glared at each other knowing they still had to beat each other (Yukari wasn't really considered competition in their opinion).

Moka continued to cry on his shoulder - soaking his jacket - completely missing the tension going on in the background. _He's alive! I thought I would never see him again! B-But, what if he doesn't like me anymore? What about Tsukune, how can I choose Naruto over him? Isn't my true love supposed to be the only one who can pull my Rosario off? Does that mean that I'm meant to be with Tsukune and not Naruto? What am I supposed to do?_

Naruto blushed as he felt her breasts press against his chest and saw everyone staring with obvious jealously. He felt awkward as well, and that didn't help. Add to the fact that the girl said she knows him, and he didn't made him feel tad bit guilty. "Uh…Excuse me, but do I know you?"

Moka's eyes widened when she realized that. Then, she felt like slapping herself. Naruto only knew her as her true form and not her sealed form.

She jumped back embarrassed. "I-I-I'm Moka Akashiya." She blushed and twirled her thumbs around each other hoping he hadn't forgotten her.

"Hmm…I know I've heard that name before…Think…Think…" Naruto scratched his chin in thought as he tried to remember.

 _"Who are you guys? I've never seen you guys on the village before, are you two new?"_

 _"The name's Moka Akashiya."_

"MOKA! Oh, I remember you now!" He exclaimed looking at her puzzled. He was confused though; both her hair and eyes were the wrong colour and she seemed…nicer? No, kinder than the regal-arrogant girl he met around five years ago. He couldn't help but notice that she was still beautiful, but in a more Hinata Hyuuga kinda way despite her looking like a better looking Sakura. Then he fainted at the stress of a new world, long missing friends, and childhood crushes rubbing their good figures on him earlier.

Moka eeped as he fell on her, collapsing to her knees as she strained to support his weight.

The class simply stared at the unconscious boy crumpled on the floor. Disbelief was apparent everywhere. Then the girls noticed that Moka was hugging the unconscious boy and let the anger flow.

"Uh," Moka looked around. She could almost see the blood lust radiating around the classroom by now. Everybody was jealous. For now, the only thing she wanted to do was talk, and, to get some answer. Her other self-demanded that she gets it.

Miss. Nekonome sweat dropped, trying to understand why her new student suddenly fainted. Then she took a deep breath and sighed. "Moka since you seem to already know Naruto would you be so kind as to take him to the infirmary." _And prevent bloodshed._

Moka looked at the teacher with a huge smile on her face "HAI! Could I have Tsukune help me though?"

"Sure, Tsukune could you help Moka take Naruto to the infirmary?" Miss. Nekonome asked.

Tsukune got from his seat still with a sour expression his face. He walked up to where Moka and Naruto were at the front of the class, and grabbed one of Naruto arms, and slung it over his shoulder. Moka did the same with the other arm slinging it over her shoulder. They took Naruto out of the classroom and headed toward the infirmary.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other but couldn't do anything since it was still class time. Yukari was practically bouncing in her seat with anger.

The class just wondered what happened.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka noticed that Tsukune had a sad expression and asked with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong Tsukune?"

He noticed the worried look in her eyes and said "Oh nothing just forgot to study for a test that's coming up." was the only excuse he could think of.

She just nodded, "I'm sure Yukari would be happy to help you. She offered to help you the last time as well didn't she?" and turned to look back at Naruto again.

This caused Tsukune to feel even more jealous with a pain in his chest since she was more worried about Naruto than him, before this she would insist that she helped him herself. He shook it off and made a fake smile hoping she wouldn't notice.

They opened the door to the infirmary and walked in closing the door behind them. The nurse was not in the office so they laid Naruto into one of the beds.

"Hey Tsukune could you take my Rosario for me?" She asked in a pleading tone.

Tsukune looks at her with doubt, he didn't really want to consider they weren't in danger and it obviously had something to do with Naruto but seeing that she was really desperate to get it taken off he sighs "Ok Moka-Chan…."

He walks up to her and pulls the Rosario off with slight resistance. A huge demonic aura flooded the room as the pink haired green eye vampire turned into a silver hair vampire with bloody red eye. Her already feminine figure went from cute and pretty to drop dead sexy.

"Nice to see you again Tsukune." Moka said, sparing a glance at the human.

"Nice to see you too Moka-San." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune could you leave now I want to talk to Naruto alone." She said, her tone was even and unchanged but there was a clear dismissal in her voice.

Hesitatingly but knowing he had no choice, Tsukune glances at Naruto and back to Moka before giving her a worried look. Nonetheless he had no choice other than to walk out the door, leaving the Rosario on the nurse's desk.

Moka watched the sleeping man in front of her, trailing her finger alone his jaw line and snickered at his peaceful expression before hardening her eyes at the perceived pain the blonde had put her through. At the thought of that, she did what anyone would do when they met their dead first love. She punched Naruto right in the face causing the bed to break. The slap before didn't count, that was Outer Moka, now it was her turn.

She just smirked at the newly awakened Naruto rolling around grabbing his face.

"What did you do that for? The slap was bad enough." he groaned.

Moka smirked "That, is one year's worth of pay back for making me think you were dead all this time, you still owe me another 4 years plus interest."

Naruto's eyes soften looking away from her gaze. "Sorry, it's just I couldn't find a way to go see you after all that mess, and why didn't you come back through the portal to find out yourself?" He looks back at her.

This time it was her turn to look away "I couldn't, for some reason the portal was blocked." Then she stares back at him again, her expression hardening.

"I also believe you have some explaining to do as to why there was a mob chasing you while calling you a demon child." She said demanding an answer.

Naruto eyes sadden and he averted his eyes, wondering if he should tell her or not. He sighed knowing that she deserved to know what happened, besides considering she was a vampire it probably wouldn't make any difference, but 15 years of conditioning was hard to throw off. He'd almost literally been trained not to reveal anything due to fear of being beaten and to not be attached to anything since he would most likely lose it anyway. But Moka was different.

"I…." he choked.

When all sudden the door slams open and Kokoa runs in yelling "ONEE-SAMA! What happened? I felt your youki!" Then stops when she sees Naruto. She glares at him and asks with venom in her voice. "Who are you and what are you doing with my Onee-Sama."

Moka sighs and glares at Kokoa.

Quietly sighing in relief at the distraction, "Yo, Chibi-chan, long time no see. It seems you haven't changed much." Naruto says, grinning and waving to her.

Kokoa sends an even worse death glare at Naruto for calling her what she only allowed one person to call her. This caused Naruto to shiver a bit.

"Don't you dare call me that, I don't even know you." She hissed

"How cruel Chibi-can, how can you forget your Nii-Sama even if it was only for two days." Naruto says pouting in mock hurt.

A light bulb flickers in her head remembering. "N-N-Naruto-Niisama." She chokes out.

"Yep, the one and only." He said grinning at her. Trembling, she looked at Moka for confirmation and received a subtle nod.

"I-I-I thought you were dead... you-I mean you were bleeding…there was a sword in your stomach! And a mob was hovering over you!" She said about to cry.

"Yeah right, like anyone could kill me, that right is reserved for Moka isn't that right?" Naruto said, winking at Moka. Moka couldn't stop the blush rising before she glared back.

"Besides I beat your sister do you really I think I would die from a few kunai all over my body and a sword in my stomach." He said.

This caused Moka to raise an eyebrow at his statement. She was going to pay him back for that after she got her questions answered.

"Now that this little reunion is over why don't you answer my questions and how you survived?" Moka said with a grin.

Naruto froze wishing that she had forgotten about that. He decided to start with the easy question than the more….difficult ones. He sighed and began his story.

 **Flashback**

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood as the villagers hit him with pitchforks and other tools, even throwing rocks at him. Even a few of the ANBU that were supposed to protect him threw kunai and shuriken at him. Then right when Naruto thought it was the end for him, the Hokage stood over him blocking the villagers from hurting him anymore.

The Hokage was furious. "Why are you attacking this child? Especially you ANBU, how dare you disobey the Hokage's orders and attack instead of protect him." He yelled.

"I shall have you stripped of your rank and be banished from Konoha for this." He said a little calmer now.

One of the men in the mob yells. "But the demon child had kidnapped a few of the children we had a right to attack him."

"YEAH" the mob roars in agreement.

"And where are these children that you speak of? I do not see any." The Hokage said.

The crowd grew silent and looked around trying to remember whether they had seen any children other than those that claimed they had seen the demon making friends. Then the boy that started the commotion walks out the crowd with his head looking his feet.

"I'm sorry me and my friends only wanted to play a prank on him since our parents told us to stay away from him and that he was dangerous." The boy said in a scared tone.

The Hokage's eyes softened and looks at the boy "That does not mean that you should have done it. We shall give you and your friend's punishment later, but for now we need to get Naruto's wounds treated. ANBU, bring everyone here to Ibiki and make sure to fine them as well as put them in jail for a while. Rabbit, take Naruto to the hospital!"

At this point Naruto fainted not able to stand the pain any longer.

 **End Flashback**

"And, they fixed me up good," Naruto explained. "Medical Ninjutsu is one of the most amazing skills I've ever seen and only someone with precise Chakra control can use it. Practitioners of medical ninjutsu can do stuff I could never even dream of."

"Well that answers one question." Moka was grateful to the old man Hokage. "But, that doesn't explain why they called you a demon child."

Before any of them knew it, it was lunch time; however, Naruto didn't pay attention since he was still mentally debating whether he should tell them or not. But, when he was going to though, the door opened and Tsukune and who he guessed was his friends walked in. Naruto sighed in relief and cried anime tears at his luck, thanking Kami-chan comically. Moka and Kokoa glared at the group for intruding on their reunion of their long lost friend.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Moka heard the sigh and glared back at him letting him know that she didn't care if other people were in the room. She wanted to know and she wanted to know NOW!

"Tell me right now Naruto Uzumaki or I will be forced to beat it out of you!" Moka let her demonic aura leak out a bit and causing all of the girls and Tsukune to look at him sympathetically, knowing he was about to suffer. This threat backfired though because she forgot one important thing about Naruto: he loved a challenge!

"Then let's make a bet!" Naruto grinned and Kokoa couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

"A bet?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow, a feeling of nostalgia wash over her.

"Yeah, we'll have a match and if I win I'll tell you when I want to."

"And, _when_ I win you'll tell ALL of us immediately."

"Deal!" Naruto agreed causing everyone to look at him in disbelief; did this kid really think he can beat Inner/Scary Moka?

"Do you really want to fight Moka-san, Uzumaki-san?" Tsukune asked concerned, even though he was jealous at the history that 'Naruto' apparently had with 'Inner' he couldn't help but be concerned. He personally knew her strength. She's fearsome, he knew. "She's a Super Vampire you know!"

Naruto scoffed. "I beat her five years ago and I'm on whole other level than I was then," Naruto replied confidently causing Kurumu and Mizore to look at him in doubt. ' _Right….'_ they thought.

However, Kurumu had a thought. "Are you a Super Vampire too?" Kurumu voiced out her thought.

"Nope, I'm human." Naruto replied unhesitatingly in a tone that somehow made everyone believe him.

"No way." Yukari stared at him wide eyed. "There's no way a human can beat 'scawy' Moka!"

"It's true," Kokoa confirmed. "Nii-sama is really strong."

"H-How?" Tsukune choked. "How could a human hope to beat any monster let alone a Super Vampire?"

At Tsukune's proclamation Naruto observed Tsukune for a while, his piercing eyes made Tsukune more than a little nervous. "You're a bit of a wimp aren't ya Tsukune? Humans can do anything they put their minds into, the only difference is whether they try or not." The blonde already had Tsukune pegged down in a glance.

Everyone looked at him incredulously, even Inner Moka and Kokoa looked incredulous at that, but the look in his eyes said he was telling the truth. The intense blue made more than one of them squirm.

"He's a liar!" Kurumu yelled. "No human can do anything like that."

"Nii-sama is no liar! He is human," Kokoa said indignantly on Naruto's behalf. "He can only do this stuff because he's a ninja!"

"A ninja!" Mizore exclaimed with stars in her eyes; he was now her official hero since she used ninja tools - albeit ice version, but either way….

"Wow a real life ninja," Yukari said fascinated.

Naruto rolled his eyes'. "So ya ready Moka?" Naruto asked as he eyed her carefully.

"Whenever you are." Moka gestured him to 'come' in an almost 'come hither' motion. Nodding, "Do you know somewhere we can have our match without destroying the building?"

Blushing slightly that she had forgotten they were in the infirmary, Moka led Naruto and the rest to a clearing outside the building.

"Mind starting the match Little Red?" Naruto asked casually and everyone snickered at her apparent nickname.

Kokoa glared at Naruto for calling her that nickname in front of her…...companions? But then she sighed and yelled: "BEGIN!"

Naruto immediately charged while forming a hand sign: "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Everyone but the vampire sisters gasp when 4 other Narutos appeared on the field, but unlike five years ago, Moka was ready for it. As soon as they were in distance she tried to kick them, but 2 of them blocked the kick and poofed, the smoke blocking Moka's sight of the other 3. One Naruto jumped high into the air while 2 more dashed to the side of Moka, intending to pincer her. The one in the air seemed to hold out his hands, creating 2 blue orbs. As he came down Naruto thrust both orbs into Moka's stomach only for her to dodge and kick the 2 other clones closing in at her sides at once and simultaneously punching the one in front of her. She was shocked however when all of them burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled suddenly from her side and he pushed the blue orb into Moka's stomach causing her to fly into a tree, but she wasn't done yet. Quickly, she pushed herself up and charged faster than he expected her to be able to and kicked him right in the side, sending him flying. She charged after him, trying to follow up, but cursed softly when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and turned into a log.

"A log?" Yukari asked confused.

"It's called the Substitution Jutsu," Kokoa explained remembering Naruto explain it to her. "It lets him quickly switch places with an inanimate object - logs usually - to escape from getting hurt."

"A-Amazing," Kurumu stared wide eyed at the log.

Moka was looking around trying to spot where Naruto was hidden until she heard a small _poof_ and looked down to see the log transform into Naruto. Before she could react he hit her with an uppercut - which snapped her head back - but she managed to block the kick to her stomach and followed up with a punch to his face. Naruto deflected her fist and head butted her. The head-butt caused her head to snap back, again. Using that to his advantage, he kicked her in her stomach, grabbed her arm, and threw her at the trees where she slammed through them head first. Watching her slowly get to her feet, Naruto narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly at the challenge, her strength was on par with most jounin, high chuunin speed. It seemed she really had gotten better.

"I think we should have trained under him rather than perverted wolf," Kurumu muttered softly to Mizore who could only nod in agreement.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto's strength; to be human, but be able to stand against Inner Moka is something he couldn't even dream of doing using his Ghoul powers.

Moka wouldn't stay down though. She quickly decided to use the environment to her advantage by tossing everything she could get her hands on. Naruto saw the boulders, trees, logs, branches and the occasional brick come flying at him but he evaded some of them. He only got grazed by a few but that didn't bother him. He quickly created 2 wind blades on his hands - tired at getting things thrown at him - charging them with Wind Chakra, both blades elongated until they were as long a standard katana. Dashing forward, he cut through anything that was flying at him, but just before he was about to reach her, Moka punched the floor, creating a big boom and a large dust cloud, distracted by the smoke screen, Naruto was kicked in the stomach sending him flying into the school building.

Pressing her advantage she charged at him and kicked him in the side, sending him flying into a few trees before he stopped himself by dragging his kunai into the ground to slow him down. Quickly, she ran forward once again and jumped in the air intent on doing an axe kick only for a clone to appear and block it. She was about to smash through the clone when she realized that Naruto wasn't behind it.

"Rasengan!" A voice yelled when she suddenly felt a swirling force hit her back. She felt herself fly and slam hard enough into the school building to create a crater right above where Naruto hit. Running forward, he intended to throw a straight punch at her face, but she managed to dodge and grab his face. Using the momentum, she slammed his head straight into the ground causing a crater where Naruto went limp.

"Is…Is he dead?" Yukari asked fearful that Inner Moka might have overestimated Naruto's strength.

Kokoa huffed in her direction. "Tch, Nii-sama won't die that easily." Kokoa said with conviction.

"You've really grown strong Moka," a muffled voice came from Naruto who was lying face down on the ground. "But, not strong enough!"

She felt a kick go straight to her face and the kick sent her flying. In the air, she saw the Naruto smashed into the ground disappear in a puff of smoke while the one that kicked her stood completely unharmed. Strangely though, his eyes were yellow with the pupils elongated into a rectangular shape and were horizontal almost like a frog or toad's eyes. Around his eyes was what looked like red mascara?

"What did you do to your eyes?" She asked panting heavily when she landed back into the ground.

"This is proof that I've entered into Sage Mode," Naruto said not looking the least bit winded, even his white shirt was unruffled. "You should be proud, the last person to face me while I was using this was pounded to bits, but now you've lost!"

Naruto suddenly phased out, all her instincts warned her to move as Naruto phased back into existence directly below and in front of her launching a straight kick upwards "Kage Buyo!", but Moka managed to dodge it. Unexpectedly though, she felt a great force on her face that sent her sailing across the grounds. Naruto appeared under her again even in mid-air, delivering a few more devastating punches but refrained from executing the 'Omote Renge,' this was a spar, not outright kick-her-ass into the ground.

"How did he do that?" Kurumu yelled out shocked. Moka had dodged, but it was like she was hit anyway.

"I-I don't know," Yukari said puzzled. It wasn't often she came across something she didn't know, but when she did, it greatly frustrated her.

"He's amazing," Mizore said fantasizing him teaching her those techniques to beat up all of her competition and taking Tsukune to be her husband.

The blonde stood stoically, not moving and waiting for Moka to recover from the latest combos.

"I won't lose to you again!" Moka yelled, jumping high to execute her signature axe kick. She smirked when she felt her foot hitting him with a satisfying crunch. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Naruto didn't even flinch from the hit; however, he formed a larger Rasengan. "Didn't I tell you before? KNOW YOUR OWN DAMN PLACE! GREAT BALL RASENGAN!"

Moka took the hit head on and was sent flying ten meters away and crashed creating a large crater. Moka tried to get up, but found her body unresponsive to her current demands. Luckily she was a vampire and would be healed quickly enough.

"Looks like I win, huh, Moka?" Naruto smirked. She did the only thing she could: glare.

"I'll beat you next time Naruto!" Moka declared.

The Newspaper Club could only stare in shock. This was an unprecedented event. Inner/Scary/Evil Moka never lost when she fought at full strength and yet this _human_ beat her. Even Kokoa was shocked; she knew her big brother was strong, but she also knew her sister had nearly quadrupled her skills since the last time they fought. For her big brother to win, and not even look the least bit tired was beyond belief.

Naruto let out an amused sigh when he saw the stunned faces of his peers; this was just like when he first beat Kiba Inuzuka in the Chunin Exams. No one expected him to win and while it was useful to be underestimated as a brat, it could get rather...annoying. "You don't need to look so shocked you know, it makes me almost feel bad for making it look so easy" Naruto chuckled bringing everyone out their reverie.

"S-Sorry, it's just that we've never seen Inner Moka lose," Yukari squeaked out hoping he won't kill them all.

"Yeah, well I tend to do that," Naruto laughed. "But, you realize none of you have introduced yourself to me, right?"

"Huh?" Yukari said before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Yukari Sendo."

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said a bit stiffly.

"Hiya~ I'm Kurumu Kurono," Kurumu said cheerfully.

"My name's Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore said taking the lollipop out of her mouth and bowing.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, but you can just call me Naruto. I hate formalities," Naruto said cheerfully.

"A little help here," Moka called out, almost mad at being ignored.

"Huh?" Everyone said turning to the still stuck Inner Moka.

"Moka! I'm sorry, I totally forgot!" Naruto yelled before using the Body Flicker Jutsu to appear next to her and pull her out. He cradled her bridal style and Inner Moka had to fight down a blush. Smirking at the blush, he lowered her head slightly and whispered into her ear, "you do realize when you tried that last kick, you were wearing a skirt?"

Inner Moka blushed even harder and huffed, her nose in the air.

That was until she smelt the most delicious smell she had ever smelled, something she only smelt a little over five years ago: Naruto's blood.

With a lick of her lips, she finally brought her lips next to his neck and extended her fangs before biting down much harder than necessary, she whispered back to Naruto with a smug smile "That's payback for beating me." before she bit him again, softer this time and continued her meal much to the shock and jealousy of Tsukune. Naruto simply chuckled, watching Moka seem so happy, the rumbling in his chest caused Moka to stop for a while, and in that brief moment Yukari saw something that she read once about vampires.

Yukari gasped at what Moka did. "M-Moka did you just-.."

Moka quickly went to Yukari and covered her mouth with her hand and dragged her away from the group.

"Yes I just did and don't tell anyone or I WILL KILL YOU." Moka said glaring at the young witch. "Do I make myself clear?"

The witch simply nodded yes, to shock to say anything. They walked back to the group. Naruto was touching the spot where Moka had bit him. Moka walked up to him with a smirk. She pulled him close to her and resume her delicious drink.

Tsukune could not stand though the thought of her sucking someone else's blood unless it's him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Rosario that he had taken from the infirmary. He walked over to Naruto and Moka and brought it up to her.

"Here you go Moka-san," Tsukune said interrupting her moment with Naruto as he handed her the Rosario.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's a seal," Moka explained. "My power has grown so potent that I need to wear this Rosario in order to mask my power so that monsters won't come attacking me from all over. It also causes me to have another personality, an Outer Moka if you will."

With that explained she snapped the Rosario back on the chain and transformed back to Outer Moka - who passed out in Naruto's arms. Causing another twinge of pain in Tsukune's heart.

"This explains so much," Naruto muttered remembering how different she was back in the classroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked to the dorms with Moka in Naruto's arms bridal style. By the time he arrive at the girl's dorm she woke up. He let her down and she blushed deeply and ran into her dorm without a word. He looked at the rest of the group and they just shrugged. The rest of the girls went inside leaving Tsukune and Naruto alone.

The two walked back to the boy's dorm without saying a word to each other. Tsukune opened his door walked in and slammed the door shut behind Naruto without saying word. This pissed Naruto off a bit but he didn't care because he was exhausted from the day's events.

He entered his room and prepared some food while surfing the internet for a while, intent on researching the current world he was in before going straight to his bed falling asleep right when he hit the pillow.

That night he dreamed of silver and pink flashes that melded to form some sort of amethyst colour.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's it for chapter 3 I hope guys enjoyed it and please review so I can see where I'm going wrong or give me some ideas because I'm trying to make it my story with Lazy Hermit plot so yeah that's it and see YA.**


	4. Poker Night and School Dance?

Chapter 4 – Poker Night and School Dance?

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique- **Rasengan**

Demon talking- **"Hi"**

Demon thinking- **'Hi'**

 **A/N**

 **Well looks like it's you lucky day cuz today is my holiday so I got time to finish the fourth chapter**

 **I've got a review saying about how I should make all the opponent's stronger so that they can match Naruto's level of skill so that it won't be easy for him, I just wanted to say that I won't make any of the villain stronger, Naruto will let Moka and the others fight their battle and when he sees they are outclass or are in mortal danger that's when he will step in and finish the fight because he doesn't want them to be over dependent on him, and this Naruto won't just go all out to every opponent, this Naruto will start to battle each opponent from his point of view his levels of strength, for example when he fought inner Moka he started it with just the kage bunshin and the rasengan, that's the starting level, after that he will assess his opponent skills and see if he will need to go to the next level or just beat him/her with what he got, the six paths mode, well that's gonna be a last resort because well he is kinda OP in that mode, and let me remind you that this won't just stay in the Rosario world, there will be a time when he will be at the Naruverse.**

 **There will be a time where you will see Naruto being a bit goofy, to me he shouldn't be serious all the time, where will be that fun of that if he is serious about everything.**

 **Enough with the chit chat on to the story**

 **I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Early the next morning**

Naruto's dreams were interrupted by a certain being sealed with him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Hey brat, wake up!" the Kyūbi ordered in his mind.**

 _Naruto once again found himself lying in a pool of icy water in his mindscape. The scene was familiar to him as he had visited this place numerous times in his life, usually when he needed to borrow the fox's chakra or when the fox summoned him, even they are friends he still get annoy with his tendencies._

 _He stood up and looked at the cage that had sealed the demonic kitsune for the past 17 years. Inside he could make out the red-orange fur and blood-red eyes of the fox staring back at him. Its face was contorted in annoyance._ **"About time baka, the loudest of ninja could walk right in your room and you would never have noticed until you were dead. You're lucky that I would never let that happen seeing as if you die, I die." The Kyūbi snarled.**

 _Naruto eyebrow twitch with annoyance so he respond with a twitch of a finger and watched as a giant Torii fell down, chaining the giant beast to the floor and crossed his arms. "Shut up Kurama, so what's the reason for you bringing me here? Just to insult me on how I sleep?" he asked sarcastically._

The fox growled at his lack of respect **. "No, I have summoned you here because I want to congratulate you on finding this place and to tell you what that damn vampire had done to you."** the fox said as he chuckled in amusement at Naruto's shocked and curious expression, and then he continued **. "Back when I was free to roam the world, I had been hunting this place for quite some time. You see, the founders of this school were called the three Dark Lords and were one of the most annoying pests that I had ever encountered. Individually, I could kill them with no effort, but together, they would have enough power to drive me out. Every time I set foot on their lands, they would sense my presence and see to it that I don't remain there for long. Once I discovered that they had created a school for monsters though, I decided to have some fun. However, after a while of fruitless searching, I never found the place as they had hidden it from mortals and beings of power such as me and by then Madara had already ensnared me in his Genjutsu and I was sealed, on the other note the vampire has given you the mate mark."** He finished **.**

 _Naruto had listened intently but that last part of Kyūbi's story and information made him curious, "The mate mark? And if they hid the school from you, then how was I was able to get in? Since you are sealed inside of me, shouldn't it be hidden from me to?"_

" **Basically meaning she mark you as her husband, on the hidden part I am not so sure,"** the fox admitted, **"But one suggestion is that since you are only a jinchūriki, it was enough to allow you access into the school, but It would be wise not to openly boast about being a jinchūriki, unless you want bloodshed and destruction, in which case, go ahead, shout it to the world, I'm 100% supportive."** the fox finished with a false puppy eyed look on his face that made Naruto sweat drop.

 _Naruto nodded. "Alright, well is that all you're going to tell me?"_

" **Yes, you may now go, I have nothing more to say to you."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh..." Naruto moaned as he started to feel himself wake up. Slowly sitting up from the bed, he noticed that it was still early, barely 4 am. _Damn_ _fox, why couldn't he bother me at a different time,_ he thought. Looking at his alarm clock, he groaned when he realized that he had more than two hours till class started. Deciding to do some training with the few hours that he had to spare, he quickly got dressed and walked to the academy woods. He stopped in one of the many clearings it had contained and then performed a few familiar hand signs. " **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Over 200 shadow clones poofed into existence. All of them immediately formed straight lines while the original Naruto went to the front, "Alright you guys as you know, ever since we've moved here to the academy we've been getting slack. Now relaxing time is over and it's time to continue our training. All of you will fight against me until the last man is standing, I want you all to come at me all out, standard sparring rules 'everything goes except lethal hits,' wait for my signal to start!" he commanded.

"Hai boss!" Was the collective reply of hundreds of Naruto clones. All of them pulled out kunais and went into battle stances.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Two hours later**

" **Fūton: Rasengan!** " shouted the original Naruto as he drove the wind chakra infused orb into a clone's gut, instantly dispersing him in a cloud of smoke. He looked around, noticing that there were no more clones remaining but was surprised at the destruction from the fighting they had made. Trees were destroyed or uprooted and craters ranging from small to large were all that was left of the clearing that he had step foot in two hours ago.

After checking the time on his watch, he **shunshined** back to his apartment so that he could get ready for school. He went through his morning routines, he got out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry himself off and put his black uniform back on.

After he was finished in the bathroom he looked at a clock and noticed that he still had some time. So he went to the kitchen grabbed two cups of ramen. Then he put them on the table and grabbed the kettle next and filled it with water. Naruto finished eating his ramen and looked at the clock again. It was time for school so he went to the door and opened it.

Outside Moka was standing there with her eyes closed feeling a bit amazed at Naruto's dorm, but also really nervous about seeing Naruto. Summoning all of her courage, she knocked on the door, but strangely enough it felt like flesh and bone. Opening her eyes in confusion she saw her hand on Naruto's forehead where a red mark had formed from her knocking. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Good morning Moka," Naruto said laughing at the look on her face causing her to blush even more and remembering what Kurama had told him.

"G-Good morning Naruto. Can I talk you about something?" She asked shyly hoping he would agree.

"Sure, do you want to come or talk on the way to school?" He asks.

"On the way please, I don't want to be late," Moka replied immediately.

Naruto nodded as he stepped out. He locked the door behind him.

They were walking down the boys' stairs when Moka opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Noticing her discomfort, Naruto grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into an alcove before turning to face her.

"Are you okay Moka?" Naruto asked concerned and confused.

Moka looked at her feet. "Do you hate me?"

"Wha? Why would I hate you?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Well…Well, I'm nothing like my Inner self; I'm not strong or confident, I know I'm not as sexy as her and my — err — assets are smaller than hers too," Moka admitted twiddling her fingers self-consciously. "Kokoa didn't like me at all because I'm nothing like her."

"It's alright Moka, to me whether you have bigger busts or not as lovely, it doesn't matter, I know here ' _he places his hand on her forehead,'_ and here _'he pointed at where her heart was'_ nothing changed, you are still the same sweet person," Naruto said smiling as Moka blushed beet red. "I like you however you are simply because you are Moka."

"Th-Thank you Naruto," Moka said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. ' _I can't believe I did that! I thought I liked Tsukune, but something about Naruto just mesmerizes me. Oh mother, what am I supposed to do?_ 'Her heart was beating as fast as her face was red by now, then she remembers what her other self had done.

"Um Naruto… there's another thing I wanted to talk about." Moka said nervously.

Moka looks down at her feet. "Well it's about what the other me did to you. I can kinda remember most of it." This caused Moka to stop talking and turn completely red from the flashbacks of what her other self did to Naruto.

Naruto nodded at her and waited for her to finish. She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. She was silent looking at her feet again trying to think of what to say next.

"It's ok Moka-Chan. I don't care if you suck my blood, or the mark you left on my neck." Naruto chuckled and winked at Moka. Which caused her to blush a little and leave her in daze thinking about how good his blood tasted.

"Oh, and it's alright if you want to suck my blood, It won't hurt me, just ask first okay?" Naruto said to the blushing Moka as she stared wide eyed.

' _Is he really okay with that? Tsukune always gets upset when I ask.'_ Moka thought looking at him in disbelief.

"In fact you can have some right now if you want," Naruto said as he exposed more of his neck. He stepped forward, they were so close now, causing Moka to look at him in a daze ' _h-he's so…close…'_ , but decided not to when they heard their friends calling out for them.

"Good morning Moka-san," Tsukune said with false cheerfulness when he saw her walk out of the alcove with Naruto, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Good morning Uzumaki-san."

Tsukune was hurt when he saw how close Moka was walking to Naruto; he noticed when they walked out Moka seemed to be actively stopping herself from walking closer to Naruto than she should. He couldn't help, but hate Naruto a little for this. Compared to Naruto though, he had to admit that he fell short by leaps and bounds. Even Kokoa liked him and called him "Naruto Nii-sama" and the only other he ever saw get that kind of acknowledgement was Inner Moka.

Despite how happy she was that Moka seemed to be moving on from Tsukune to Naruto, Kurumu couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was feeling what she had been feeling when it seemed like the Tsukune and Moka would end up choosing each other leaving her without the one she had fallen in love with. She just hoped that Moka would choose Naruto over Tsukune and she could help Tsukune move on to her.

"Good morning everyone," Naruto and Moka said in stereo. They looked at each other in perfect unison and giggled.

"Good morning, Desu~" Yukari replied with vigour as she ran up to hug Moka. She turned to eye Naruto and he couldn't help but suppress a shiver and feel like she was undressing him with her eyes. Eyes that were eerily similar to his old mentor, Jiraiya whenever they were near any hot springs.

"Do you mind NOT raping me with your eyes in public, broad daylight, right before classes, Ero-Chibi?" Naruto asked ignoring the glare he got from her for the nickname he gave her.

"I'm a child genius," Yukari said with a puff of the chest. "I was allowed in early because I was so smart."

"Really? That's amazing," Naruto praised causing Yukari to beam and blush. "So, is there a…what did that book call them again? Oh, yeah! Is there a Yokai Primary School and Yokai Middle School?"

"Nope," Kurumu answered. "Most of us are taught at home or go to the school in the human world. What about you? Did you go to some ninja school or something?"

"Yeah, I did," Naruto said surprising her since she was joking. "You see girls, I'm actually from a different dimension so things there are a bit different than they are here."

"Really, how did you get here?" Yukari asked wide eyed.

"hmmm, I don't rightly know, I was fighting a traitor to my village, when I was blindsided with something that somehow managed to send me here, next thing I know, I was falling through the sky and tied up by the creepy guy called Headmaster," Moka stared at him in shock at that remembering what happened when she was there, "At one point, I thought I died and went to heaven cause I vaguely remembered meeting an angel somewhere but It was pretty blurry, hahahah." At that, Moka simply flushed and tried to hide her face, she was the angel he met, or rather Inner Moka was. She inwardly squealed in happiness at being called an angel but was too embarrassed to say anything in front of all their friends, even the Rosario seemed to glow a bit red.

"Wow," Tsukune said flatly. "So, what's school like where you're from?"

Naruto stared at him wondering what the lukewarm attitude was about before shrugging it off. "Well, there are two schools in my village; the civilian school and the ninja academy. The civilian school is basically to teach kids how to run stores and companies, Stuff like that. The ninja academy, on the other hand, teaches you hand-to-hand combat called Taijutsu, how to use and break illusions called Genjutsu, and how to use ninja 'magic' called Ninjutsu. We are taught basic maths and reading as well as how to use shuriken and kunai. We're also taught how to use Chakra."

"Chakra?" Yukari asked trying to absorb the information.

"The basic energy needed by the body in order to live, but also do the things I did yesterday," Naruto explained. "All of you girls can use Chakra since Demon Aura and Chakra go hand-in-hand. For monsters and demons, you can't use one without the other, but I'm sorry to say that it's too late for you Tsukune. Your Chakra coils—where your Chakra is stored—is, too, set in stone."

Tsukune deflated knowing that he couldn't even get taught those skills by Naruto to help Moka and the others.

"It is possible for you to force Chakra in your body using Demon Aura though, but it would turn you into a monster who can't even distinguish between friend and foe," Naruto said and Tsukune immediately thought of his Ghoul powers.

"You sound like you've seen that happen before," Tsukune said accursedly.

"Yes, I have," Naruto stated, but didn't elaborate any further.

 _'What are you hiding Naruto?'_ Inner Moka said to Outer Moka who looked just as puzzled.

"There are other things you can do though," Naruto told the boy. "Anyone can learn walking on trees and water; it's not difficult for already set Chakra Coils to do. You can develop your muscles and learn Taijutsu; my friend Rock Lee did that and he is one of the most powerful ninja in our village."

"Wait a second," Kurumu exclaimed suddenly. "Does this mean you know what Tsukune really is?"

"You mean that he's human?" Naruto asked surprising everyone. "Yeah, he's was too over reactive to what humans are capable of that you could just _tell_ he knew it from personal experience, his body language screamed ' _Human among Monsters.'" and I already sneaked a look at the Headmaster's personal files while negotiating terms, but they don't need to know that._

Tsukune blushed and was glad that most of the monsters were much more easily fooled than Naruto; though that might be due to the fact that the girls distract most of them from noticing his scent and the fact most monsters seemed to spend more time staring at the melons beside him rather than AT him.

The rest of the conversation was cut off as the bell rang. "Last one there has to buy everyone lunch!" Naruto declared.

"You're on!" Kurumu cheers loving this kind of thing, but started muttering angrily when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's no fair!" All of them shout together.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall way causing everyone to jump. He smirked thinking he can get one of them to pay for his meal despite it being free. Walking backwards he tried to see if he could see any of the others. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention where he was going and didn't notice the foot suddenly stick out in the hallway. Tripping, he fell on his stomach and Kokoa put her foot on his back making a "V" sign with her fingers.

"What the hell Chibi-chan?" Naruto yelled.

"Teach me to beat Onee-sama!" Kokoa demanded.

"No," Naruto said immediately. "I'm not going to teach you how to hurt Moka."

"You don't understand Nii-sama! I need to get stronger so Nee-sama will acknowledge me!" Kokoa complained.

Naruto paused at that; that was something he could relate with.

 _And, my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!_

Naruto sighed before standing up, lifting Kokoa up to sit on his shoulders before resuming a walk to her class. "Kokoa, I don't pretend to know everything about Moka but don't you think she already acknowledges you? After all you're her sister, she loves you but she got tired of your constant pushing so she acts as if she can't be bothered. Wouldn't you act the same way?

Kokoa had no reply to that, but Naruto could tell she understood abit from the way her grip on his hair had tightened. "Anyway I'm kind of busy right now with a job, but I will try to teach you the basics, if you promise me one thing."

"What is it Nii-sama?" Kokoa's voice was uncharacteristically subdued.

"I will help you earn strength, if and only if you use that power to protect your Onee-sama, she can't always be strong, by doing that, you will show how much you care for her rather than constantly attack her. I'm not saying you HAVE to stop attacking her just ask for a spar once in a while, but make sure it stays it like a spar between sisters, not a grudge match."

Noticing they reached her class, Naruto lifted the small girl he thought of as a little sister down from his shoulders and let her down and kissed her forehead before frowning at her subdued expression.

"And next time, if you jump someone like that, make sure your wearing shorts."

"Why should I?" Kokoa's head snapped up, her expression now puzzled.

"I could see your panties earlier~" Naruto sing-songed.

"Wha?" Kokoa said blankly before realizing that she was giving him an accidental peep show. "Kou!"

A tiny bat flew over to Kokoa, and she squeezed it tightly. Naruto was about to yell at his "little sister" about animal abuse when the bat magically transformed into a giant mace. "Watch where you're looking you Ero Nii-sama!" Kokoa screamed before smashing his face in with the mace. Happily, she does not hit as hard as Sakura.

"It was an accident Chibi Chan!" Naruto defended as he dodged the second hit.

"I don't care!" Kokoa declared as she missed the next attack and transformed Kou into a great sword. "It's bad enough that idiot Tsukune is always getting into perverted situations, I don't need my Nii-sama doing it, too!"

Chuckling, happy that his little sister was now back to her energetic self, he left a clone behind and sunshined near his class.

The clone was left cursing to dodge the little vampire's swinging mace in the hallways until the mace slammed its body into the floor. Kokoa who had been feeling triumphant she had actually hit her Nii-sama went wide eyed at the sudden puff of smoke. "NII-SAMAAAAA!"

Naruto chuckled affectionately at the scream resonating down the hallway. He never had siblings before, and the dynamics he had with Kokoa was….comforting for someone that had been alone for a long time.

"Oh Naruto~!" A voice called from down the hill. "I like melon bread!"

Naruto looked down the hall and saw Kurumu there giving the universal sign for victory from their classroom. Naruto slapped his forehead; he completely forgot the bet! "Damn it Chibi-chan! You made me lose the race!"

"Hey there guys, looks like I lost the race," Naruto chuckles rubbing the back of his neck. "How about we forget all about that tiny little bet?"

"Not a chance," Kurumu said drooling about all of the breads she'll get to eat today. Naruto cursed under his breath and swore revenge against Kokoa. Giggling evilly he began planning for Kokoa's tortu-er…training.

Kokoa who was grumbling about Ero Nii-samas in her class suddenly shivered.

The rest of Naruto's class began backing away at the evilly giggling blonde. Then suddenly it stopped and he looked up to see the rest of class stare at him. "What?" receiving no answer he continued to his desk, staring at his frog wallet trying to memorize the look and feel of it being so full because he knew it would be a long time before he saw it like that again. He took the seat in front of Kurumu and next to Moka.

"It'll be alright Naruto," Moka said patting his shoulder sympathetically. "But, I do really like ramen."

Naruto perked at that. "I knew there was a reason I loved you Moka!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her, making her eyes widen and her blush started of a slight pink, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Moka?" Tsukune asked glaring at the oblivious Naruto - he was counting all off all the reasons why she would make an excellent wife. Moka simply got a bit redder with every reason she heard from Naruto.

"I-It's nothing Tsukune," she said a bit too hurriedly and not so subtle look at Naruto.

 _Calm down already! He was just reacting to the ramen comment; don't you remember him telling me that his absolute favourite food was ramen?_ Inner Moka scolded. Outer Moka tried, but she honestly couldn't remember him telling her that; a great deal of her Inner's memories can't ever be accessed by her. Only really big ones could. She made a mental note to remember that though.

Nekonome-sensei walked into the classroom and started the lesson. The morning seemed to drag on and Naruto almost missed the lessons at the ninja academy; at least he got to fight there. Thankfully, it was finally lunch time; Naruto wasn't sure if he could stop himself from jumping out the window just for an excuse to get out of class if it went on any longer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PAY FOR MY RAMEN?" Naruto yelled furiously. "I'M SUPPOSED TO GET THEM FREE FOR MY ENTIRE STAY!"

"The Headmaster said you had to pay today," the chef explained glaring at Naruto. "Something about bet and paying for lunch."

"That creepy bastard!" Naruto snarled. "He just took advantage of the bet I made with my friends!"

The chef had no sympathy for Naruto and forced him to hand over the expected amount. After paying for all of his friends' meals - which somehow included Mizore despite her not being there this morning - he held up a completely empty wallet.

"Wow! What a cute wallet!" Yukari said looking at his frog wallet. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was my first birthday present," Naruto said, his comically sad expression turned into a soft smile. "You see back where I come from, I'm an orphan. Been that way since I was born and you can ask Moka here or Chibi-Chan to confirm that I wasn't exactly popular and well liked while growing up."

"They hated you if that day was any indication." Moka flinched at the memory that came up again which caused Tsukune to glare at him for making her remember something difficult.

"That sort of thing only happened two or three times and usually they were drunk. I was more ignored completely or glared at than anything else," Naruto said nonchalantly. "Anyway, there is this restaurant stand I go to called Ichiraku. The owners, old man Teuchi and big sis Ayame were always nice to me. On my ninth birthday, they both gave me a present. Old man Teuchi got me these green goggles that I wore every day until I got this forehead protector—a symbol that I'm a leaf ninja—while big sis Ayame got me a coupon for free ramen for a week, they said someone wanted me to have the wallet so I took it, I didn't really question them on who was it." (He actually got the feeling that jiraya gave him the wallet but he didn't want to start explaining about who he is, so he gave a simple story. Much simpler)

"Such a small object has such a great story," Mizore said quietly in amazement.

"So, why are you supposed to get free ramen?" Kurumu asked with a mouth full of melon bread.

"That creepy bastard we call Headmaster agreed to it in return for services," Naruto explained.

"Services?" Moka asked.

"To help protect the school and keep an eye out for the more danger prone students." Naruto stared blatantly at Tsukune who chuckled awkwardly at the - correct - accusation.

"You can definitely do it," Yukari said remembering his fight with Inner Moka as the lunch bell rang to indicate it was time to head back to class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in class, Ririko-sensei had decided to randomly hold a pop quiz; it went straight over Naruto's head. Trying anyway he hoped that Moka or 'Ero-Chibi' - Yukari's pet name - could help him out in the future; if he was going to be stuck in school than he wasn't going to be dead last again damn it! By the end of the quiz, he wished that it was the Chunin Exam test again because he could get away with a blank sheet and still pass. Letting out a tired sigh, he waited through the rest of the day only to feel even more stupid as the classes passed on.

Naruto looked like to be nearly in tears as they headed towards the school gate.

' _Kami! Why? You send me to life and death battles then you send me to do high school tests?'_

' **Ca** _ **use Kami loves you'**_

' _Loves me enough to stick you in my guts permanently anyway.'_

' _ **What? You don't like me? How could you? After all we've been through together?'**_ Naruto heard what could be classified as fake sobs and gave the fuzzball the equivalent of a deadpan stare before being jolted from his internal 'argument'.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Moka asked especially worried seeing him struggle in class.

"No," Naruto said despairingly. "I'm so far behind that at this rate I'm guaranteed to be the dead last. Please Moka, Ero-Chibi, help me!"

"I'll do it," Moka and Yukari said together. Moka because she wanted to help Naruto; Yukari on the other hand…

"But, only if you tell me more about your dimension," Yukari added.

"Deal!" Naruto cried joyously and hugged the two of them. "As Moka somehow already knows, my dorm is on the roof of the boys' dorm; we can study there."

"Alright, we'll start tonight," Yukari said cheerfully.

At the school gate, Kokoa was trying to bash two Cyclops' heads in since they bothered her while she was waiting to see if her big brother had decided how to train her yet. "Just stay down ya one eyed jerks!" Kokoa screamed using her giant Kou hammer to hit them back.

"Yeah, show them whose boss Chibi Chan!" Naruto cheered accidentally distracting Kokoa who took a hard blow to the head. "Oi! Ya bastard, what'd ya do to my little sister? Don't you run away from me!"

Naruto charged as the Cyclops' tried to runaway afraid of the look in his eyes. Reflexively, Tsukune went to pull off Moka's Rosario, but it actually took a few tugs before he could get it free. Moka dashed up keeping pace with Naruto.

"Oh, hey Moka," Naruto said grinning as if they were taking a stroll through the park.

"Hello Naruto," Moka said smiling back before turning back to the running Cyclops'. Jumping forward Moka kicked one of them yelling, "KNOW YOU'RE PLACE!"

Naruto followed it up by thrusting a weakened Rasengan at the other one screaming, "WHAT SHE SAID!"

Both Cyclops' were completely knocked out from the hit.

"Do try and not wake me up for these small fry next time Tsukune." Moka glared; he didn't even need her help with Naruto here! Sure she liked talking to Naruto, but she'd prefer to do it without all of the distractions, quickly she sucked Naruto's blood, revelling in the taste of it. "I think we need to talk Moka-Chan." Naruto whispers into her ear as she drank his blood. She immediately stops and looks up at him smirking. "Next time Naruto." She whispers back before she put her Rosario back and made sure to fall pass out in Naruto's arms; her gentler persona might not have made her decision yet, but that doesn't mean she hasn't yet.

"So, about that studying Ero-Chibi?" Naruto asked carrying Moka bridal style.

"I'll get my older textbooks!" She said dashing back to her dorm as Naruto headed up to his dorm. He didn't see any problem letting Moka sleep in the master bedroom - he'll take the guest room or the couch if Yukari decided to stay the night.

Tsukune stood rooted to the spot as he tried to stop the tears from spilling seeing Inner Moka choosing to fall back asleep in Naruto's arms. He felt a hand placed on each of his shoulders and looked up to see Kurumu and Mizore smiling sadly at him.

A voice interrupted the 3 standing there. "Hey guys, want to come to my room for a while and hangout later this evening?"

They all look at each other and shrug. "Sure why not we got some time anyway."

"Good make sure to bring your swimsuits too." Naruto says grinning.

"Swimsuits? What do we need those for?" Kurumu ask.

"You'll see when you get there." Naruto replies.

"Now that you mention it we've never been to your room have we." Mizore said.

"Ok meet you guys at my room around 6, Chibi-Chan, can you help me get your sister's swimsuit later as well?"

Seeing her nod an affirmative and scamper off, wind and leaves swirled around Naruto and Moka before they disappeared

"I wonder what we need are swimsuits for?" Tsukune asks.

"Who knows let's just bring them anyway." Kurumu replies.

The group separates and goes to their rooms to do their own stuff till evening.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow this place is so nice," Yukari exclaimed looking around Naruto's place. "It's more like an apartment than a dorm."

Naruto felt embarrassed, but didn't show it. "One of the perks of being on the Headmaster's payroll," Naruto said still holding a sleeping Moka. "Just take a seat on the couch while I go take a seat on the couch while I go take Moka to my bed."

Yukari blinked when he said that. Then a thought crossed her mind. "PERVERT!" Yukari screamed pointing her finger accusingly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink. "WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed confused until he realized what he said. "NOT LIKE THAT! I just figured that Moka would be more comfortable in my bed than the guest room's bed."

A glint crossed her eyes. "And, then when she's all rested up, you'll quietly but lovingly sneak into her bed," Yukari said drooling. She wiped the drool quickly and did a poor intimidation of Moka and Naruto's voice. "'N-Naruto? Wh-What are you doing here?' 'Oh, Moka I just couldn't stay away; please don't be mad.' 'Mad? Why would I be mad, I've wanted this since the day I've met you.' 'But, what about Tsukune? Don't you have feelings for him too?' 'Yes, I'm sorry Naruto, but if you want to be with me, you'll have to share. I hope that's okay.' 'For you Moka, I'm willing to do anything.' 'Can you go fetch him for me?' 'Of course.' 'Yay! Go get Yukari too while you're at it!' 'T-the p-pipsqueak?' 'It's been her dream to join since I've known her and I want to make her happy.' 'I'll go get them while you…get… _ready._ ' And, then Moka slowly strips down while you go fetch Tsukune and I; and we return where you slowly pull off my —"

"Like hell any of that will happen!" Naruto interrupted with a yell, face flushed in embarrassment and... Of the thought because it actually crossed his mind, minus Tsukune of course.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What the hell are they teaching you here?"

"Sex Ed?" Yukari asked with a grin

"Bah forget it, even if Moka accepts me, you're not getting anywhere near our bed," Naruto replied, taking the (amazingly) still asleep Moka to his room, placing her onto his bed, and tucking her in goodnight (or afternoon). "Now how are you going to help me?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, I need to test how far along you are, so I downloaded primary level tests in Mathematics, English, Japanese, Science, History and Monster History from my personal computer. We'll start with Math okay?"

"Actually," Naruto paused. "I've got a better idea," Naruto said as he formed a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke erupted. "Wow!" Yukari said realizing she forgot that he could clone himself. "Are they really real?"

"Yup, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is an A-Rank Jutsu compared to the Clone Jutsu which is a E-Rank Jutsu," Naruto explained.

"There are different kinds of clones?" Yukari asked interested; she did make him telling her about his dimension in exchange for tutoring him.

"Yes, the most basic and lowest class is the Clone Jutsu which are simply illusions. Then there are the elemental clones—like Water Clones and Lightning Clones—which are C-Rank to B-Rank Clones; they have substance and can have secondary effects depending on the user makes them. The last and most powerful are my specialty, Shadow Clones. They are created by dividing your Chakra equally amongst them and because they aren't made out of any elements they can't be determined if they are real not by any tracking method. Recently, I've also learned that anything they mentally learned will be shared with me thus speeding up my learning curve and why I'll be using them in the tutoring process."

"Amazing, so whatever they learn, you'll know too?" Yukari asked amazed as she decided not to ask anything else for now. "If that's the case then have each one take a test."

"Actually, the only two I can even hope to know a little about are Japanese and Math, everything else wasn't taught at the Academy, so I was thinking that you can tutor me while two of my clones take the tests," Naruto told her scratching the back of his embarrassed. "But, I got to warn ya that I learn best by doing then hearing some long winded explanation."

Yukari sighed; this will probably be harder than when she tried to tutor Kurumu last year.

A couple hours later she decided that she was wrong. Naruto was no star pupil, but if you were patient and let him use his clones he did make amazing progress. She had been tutoring him on basic biology right now, and he was able to keep up with his twenty clones - some of which were sitting on the walls and ceilings. He was nearly at a second grade level in that aspect; it will be a long time before he caught up, but at least he was trying, unlike Kurumu who basically just complained that she couldn't get it.

"My clones finished their tests," Naruto informed her.

She nodded and decided that they did enough Science tonight.

"Great, then I'll go grade how they—err—you did." Yukari went to the kitchen - where the clones took the tests.

An hour later she came back with a slight frown. "You're Math skills are only at a fourth grade level and that's barely. You're Japanese though…it's atrocious. It's quite obvious that you can barely read at all and your handwriting is terrible."

 _That bad, eh,_ Naruto mussed to himself. A second later he said: "Yeah, I did really learn how to read until I was fourteen when my master had me help edit his novels—which you are never allowed to read Ero Chibi—and I was more interested in learning to fight at the time. I don't see what the big deal about having bad hand writing is though."

"It's important if you want to how to write seals," a voice said under them causing them to look down. Sitting there with bug eyes' was a little purple and green toad waving hello. "Hey there, the name's Gamayan."

At that, Naruto paused, he'd never had the chance to learn about seals being too busy fighting his entire career to have time and sit down and study. Seals weren't like other ninja fields, it required patience in abundance, creativity and research, studying, memorizing forms and shapes before stringing them together to form a seal, none of which Naruto had time to learn because of the war, but he acknowledged it was a powerful if esoteric field and had the desire to learn it when there was free time.

Another thing, "How'd you get here? I don't remember summoning you."

"When you summoned Pa Toad, he summoned me to remain in his place as liaison to make sure you were ok before he left."

Nodding to himself, Naruto thought back to when he summoned Pa Toad yesterday.

 **Flashback**

 _He had been resting for a while after the battle royale between himself and his clones when he felt well enough to continue when he realized he had classes. "Duh, I don't have all day to train like I do in the Hidden Leaf; I'm glad Pa Toad…TOADS!"_

Feeling stupid for forgetting the toads and reverse summoning he quickly bit his thumb and did the hand signs. _He felt at peace here, but he had to at least warn Kakashi and the rest about Sakura and Danzo's betrayal._

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed slamming his hand on the ground.

"Naruto? Naruto-chan?" A voice croaked in the smoke.

"Good to see you too Gama-jiji" Naruto chuckled.

"You're alive!" A green elderly toad name Fukasaku exclaimed causing Naruto to chuckle a little. "What's so funny Little Naruto?"

"S-Sorry, it's just that's the third time someone has said that to me," Naruto explained before getting serious. "Gramps, I'm stuck in some alternative dimension thing. Is it possible to reverse summon me to Mt. Myoboku and summon me to the Hidden Leaf?"

"No," Fukasaku denied making Naruto's heart drop. "Summoning is a one way street. You can only go from point A to point B; when I reverse summon you then I can only take you back where you came from."

"Then what about reverse summoning me to Mt. Myoboku and I take that month long walk back to the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"That won't work either," Fukasaku said making Naruto slightly downcast. "That path is basically an exceptionally wrong reverse summoning. Every single dimension has a path to Mt. Myoboku; hidden behind a secret waterfall with two stone toad statues guarding it. When you pass through that waterfall it will take you to Mt. Myoboku, but when you pass through it to go back you will end up in the dimension you were in when you first passed through."

"So, I'm stuck," Naruto said bluntly. He was surprised though, he wasn't as sad as he thought he would be considering that statement.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry we toads would be honored to be your liaisons to the Hidden Leaf. You may not be able to go there, but we can," Fukasaku said. "You got it gramps! And, thanks for the help," Naruto said sighing before remember his original purpose of summoning the toad. "Oh! There is something of the utmost importance I need you to tell Kakashi for me. It's about how I got here. Danzo attacked me with his _Ne_ members, we got into a scuffle but before anything big happened, Sakura arrived, I thought I had back up and let my guard down when she hit me with something that threw me to this dimension, you HAVE to alert Kakashi and the others before something big happens, and I know it will."

"Very well, it shall be done, but just in case, I suggest you continue with your Sage training as it will help you with your Chakra control and patience to learn seals; when you perfect it you should be ready to try learning your father's legacy."

"Great," Naruto muttered hating the meditation process. "Is that all then gramps?"

"No, expect to be taken to Mt. Myoboku soon, the Great Toad Sage wishes to read your future soon, and Jiraiya left something for you, but with all the problems and the war we never got the chance to pass you everything along with all the scrolls your father left there as well,

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, your father, Minato, had trained on Mt. Myoboku a little, though he did not learn Sage Mode, but rather used the time to perfect his signature Ninjutsu, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. It needed a minimum usage of Nature Chakra to be infused with the seal to work. We were planning to teach him Sage Mode once he perfected his signature jutsu, but the Third Great Shinobi War, his appointment as the Fourth Hokage, his marriage and his anticipation for you ended up putting it on the back burner."

"That's great and all, but what's your point?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Little Naruto, old toads like me tend to ramble," Fukasaku apologized. "The point is that your father left the scroll for his signature jutsu as well as a scroll with all of the jutsus he knows."

"Awesome," Naruto exclaimed. Personally, he wouldn't mind getting his hands on those jutsus. For one. Despite his SS ranking, he had little to no finesse in his somewhat limited range of jutsus and wanted to refine his techniques. What he DID have, he used them the same way he did any other thing, full out and over powered. As long as they were big, flashy, destructive and did the job, who needs finesse?

"Understood," Naruto saluted. "But, I can only do mornings since I've gotten a job that requires me to be on site most of the day. I can only do before eight o'clock."

"I understand, and I'll make sure to pass it on to the other toads," Fukasaku said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 **End Flashback**

"A talking toad!" Yukari screamed pointing at it amazed. "This isn't like with a witch's familiar that only the witch can hear it! What are you?"

"She's a summoned toad," Naruto explained. "Ninja can make contracts with animals from the Summoning Dimension and call them up to help in fights or just to talk with 'em."

"Yup, when grandpa summoned me I decided to stay hidden even after grandpa left."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"To see if you could sense me, which you didn't," Gamayan accused. "We'll have to figure out a tracking method for you, but for now I'm here to help you with learning seals. You will call me Yan-sama or Gama-sensei; anything else and I'll hurt you."

"Oh yeah, Yan-baachan?" Naruto said testing her theory and fell to the floor twitching when Gamayan smashed his face in with a stick so hard he was pleading for a punch from Sakura.

"Listen well _Naruto-chan~_ , I'm not like grandpa Fukasaku who will take your disrespect, understand?" Gamayan snarled at him.

"Yes Gama-sensei," Naruto squeaked out sitting in a seized position and bowing low. Yukari made a mental note to warn the others to show the same respect to Lady - Yan that they showed to Inner Moka because she was just like her.

"Um…Yan-sama, may I ask why you are here?" Yukari asked nervously.

"Of course child." Gamayan said smiling kindly. "Grandpa needed me to stay here to teach this brat how to make seals and to be the one to summon him back from Mt. Myoboku when they summon him there."

Yukari was still confused, so Naruto explained about Mt. Myoboku, reverse summoning and why he couldn't use it to get home. Luckily, Yukari was a genius and was quick to understand.

"Now, Chibi, I want you to help the brat work on his Japanese," Gamayan said. "I'll teach him how to properly write as he goes along, but for his clones' safety when any of them write badly I'll only berate the real brat."

And, so they began the lesson with Yukari explaining to the Narutos - the real one had an "x" painted on his chin - about the different forms of Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji. The greatest surprise was when she had Naruto practice writing the Hiragana alphabet and he wrote it terribly. Yan-sama wasted no time with beating him severely with her ruler and hitting hard enough to really bruise him. Every time he messed up, she beat him bad, and that included his clones' mistakes. By the time they finished for the night, Naruto was black and blue all over and looked more like he went twenty rounds with the Nine Tailed Fox. Yukari was shaking in fear, but was relieved that Gamayan was nice to her, even if the toad addressed her using Naruto's nickname for her.

"I think we'll call it a night." Gamayan said as she headed toward Naruto's front door. "Don't worry about me brat I set up my own room on your roof."

"Perfect," Naruto muttered, they had been at this for nearly 5 hours straight. It was almost time for the rest to arrive.

"Yukari, go back to your room and get your swimsuit and meet back here later, the rest are coming over as well," Naruto said before disappearing a swirl of leaves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto reappeared in his room checking if Moka was ready to wake up, he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, gently shaking her shoulders. Moka simply latched onto his arms and nuzzled into the warmth before slowly opening her eyes in half lidded confusion. He chuckled at the look, it was too adorable.

"Hey, you awake? I asked everyone to come over and hangout after I was done studying, it's almost time for everyone to get here," he said in a soft tone.

Moka nuzzled into his side abit more before stretching and getting up and he heard the doorbell. Excusing himself, he sunshined to the living room and headed for the front door where Yukari and Kokoa were already waiting. He opened the door and let the two in.

"You two can go on in and look around I'll wait here for the others." Naruto said.

The two run into the house. He could hear them say "Wow. Desu" and "Why is Naruto-Niisama's room so much nicer than ours." Naruto chuckled at this. Kurumu, and Mizore were the next to enter the house followed by Tsukune and Ruby. He showed them the main part of the house.

"Wow Naruto this is really nice. How come your room is so much nicer than ours?" Moka asks.

"Let's just say I made a little deal with the Headmaster." Naruto said, winking at her.

"Now let me show you why I told you to bring your swimsuits." He said walking through the bathroom. He opened the door to show the pool.

Yukari and Kokoa had already switched into their swimsuits. Yukari jumped off the diving board doing a cannonball and Kokoa sat in a chair near the side of the pool. Kurumu and Mizore quickly switched into their suits and jumped into the pool to. Moka also put her suit on and sat near Kokoa. Ruby was swimming with Yukari. Naruto and Tsukune put their trunks on last after the girls and walked into the pool room.

Naruto ran to the diving board and did a double back flip off. Tsukune walked over to where Moka and Kokoa was since he knew they couldn't swim because they were vampires.

"Hey Moka-Chan." Tsukune said as he sat next to Moka.

Kokoa growls and glares at Tsukune then walks away.

"Hey Tsukune aren't you going to swim?" Moka ask.

"Naw I'm fine just sitting here and talking to you." Tsukune replies smiling at her.

Naruto runs up to them. "Hey Moka-Chan why aren't you swimming?"

Moka looks away a little sad and begins to talk. "Well you see-.."

"If it's about you being a vampire and what water does to you don't worry this water perfectly safe." Naruto said, stopping her.

"Eh." Moka looks at him with a quizzical look.

"I asked the Headmaster to fix the pool to where vampires could swim in it." Naruto insisted and hoisted her into his arms bridal style and jumping into the pool together with her in his arms shrieking.

"What did you do that for?" Tsukune ask glaring at Naruto and ready to jump in the pool to save Moka.

"Oh shut up and watch." Naruto laughed as he stood back up in the pool.

Moka stands up in the pool, her face screwed up waiting for the pain to hit before she slowly opened her eyes, looking around in wide eyed confusion and shock that it didn't hurt like it should.

"See I told you." He said next to Moka.

"Thank you Naruto." Moka flushed a little at his thoughtfulness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang swam for a few hours. After that they all went back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Of course all Naruto had was instant ramen and some weird looking drinks in the fridge. So everyone ate some ramen and drank whatever the strange liquid was.

"Yum this stuff taste better than it looks. Desu" Yukari Said.

"Since we still have a few hours how about we play a game of cards?" Naruto asks.

"Sure, what kind?" Tsukune ask.

"How about we make this fun by playing strip poker." Naruto said while grinning.

"Ok sounds good to me how about you Moka-Chan?" Tsukune ask. For some reason he was feeling a little light headed and tipsy.

The girls look at each other but figured what's the harm, its only Tsukune and Naruto. If they won it wouldn't even matter.

Naruto quickly got the table ready. He shuffled the cards as everyone sat around the table.

"Ok you guys should already know most of the rules right?" Naruto ask. They all nod yes.

"Good that will make this easier. Ok since you know the rules we'll have it to where everyone that loses each round as to take a piece of clothing off. So the game goes faster." He said dealing the cards out.

They all take their hands and begin the game. The first round Yukari wins.

After seven rounds and a lot of drinks all of girls were down to their bra and underwear except Yukari who was really lucky at cards and had almost all of her uniform still on. Even Naruto had had a few drinks by now and was down to his boxers. He saw that Moka had on a set of frilly pink underwear on. Kurumu had on a yellow set with white polka dots all over. Mizore had a stripped blue and purple set on. And Ruby oh Ruby she had on the most bizarre one yet it was a one piece leather set for S+M. Both Naruto and Tsukune had a nosebleed over that one.

Sometime later on Tsukune must have accidently knocked off Moka's Rosario, for the silver haired Moka was sitting on the other end table playing cards with them. They were a little shocked at first when they finally notices but didn't care because they were having too much fun.

Another few rounds and everyone except Naruto and Moka had passed out. Naruto was about to pass out himself but wanted to take the chance to talk to Moka but she had her own ideas.

Moka got up from the table and walked over to him sitting back down on his lap straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his ear. Naruto had to suppress the full body shivers, "Oh Kami, you don't know what you do to me."

She smirked at him and right before they kissed she brought her head down and bit his neck sucking his blood. After she finished she looked back into his eyes and was about to kiss him for real this time, but before she could, she noticed Naruto had already passed out from too much alcohol and the stress of Moka being so close and so sultry.

This made her laugh, she got up and took the Rosario from Tsukune. Then walked over and picked Naruto up taking him to his room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well well, what do we have here~?" A voice sing-songed as Naruto hugged his pillow trying to hide from the sudden cold as his blanket was suddenly pulled off. "My my Moka, I had no idea you could be so forward~"

 _Moka?_ Naruto thought confused as he pushed heavily on his pillow. That's when something strange happened, his pillow _moaned_. Opening his eyes he saw his hand squeezing something soft and lacy. Lifting his head up, he nearly had a nose bleed as Moka was in nothing but her bra and underwear while he had squeezed her breasts.

Moka woke up to that and stared wide eyed at him as he was in nothing but in his boxers. She was so embarrassed not just from the sight, but at the fact that when she woke up for a moment last night, she had happily nuzzled Naruto, thinking she was having a dream about their wedding night.

And, she couldn't deny that it was the best she had ever slept.

"AHHHHHHH!" Moka shrieked as she jumped out of bed and ran behind the sing-songer, Kurumu. "Don't look Naruto!"

Naruto, who was beat red himself ran to the bathroom only for Yukari to be undressing to take a shower. Hearing the door open she saw Naruto standing there in his boxers.

Yukari squealed. "Oh, Naruto, I had no idea you wanted me already! Come we can skip today and head to bed!"

"Like hell I am you Ero-Chibi!" He yelled and slammed the door and took refuge in the thankfully empty guest room. "Quite an excitable morning you're having no?" A voice said suddenly.

Scared, Naruto looked around trying to find the source of the voice when all of the sudden the overhead light went into the ceiling and Mizore's head popped out. Shrieking, Naruto ran out of the room and dashed to the living room where an uncomfortable Tsukune was sitting on the couch. "Tsukune! Hide me!"

"Huh?" Tsukune said when Naruto jumped over his head and hid behind the couch. Naruto, of course, was hiding because he was afraid that the girls were going to beat him up for being a pervert, and sleeping with a nearly naked Moka.

"Oh Naruto~" A voice called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~!"

"Don't wanna," Naruto replied making sure to echo his voice all around the room.

"You can come out Naruto," a fully dressed Moka said soothingly.

"Promise not to hurt me?" Naruto asked like a scared rabbit.

"Promise," Moka replied smoothly.

"Can you get me clothes first?" Naruto said realizing he was still in his boxers, and Moka blushed. Quickly she found a clean uniform and threw it to Tsukune who threw it to Naruto. They heard some rustling and a mumbled curse about his fly before he hopped out with a crooked tie. Kurumu laughed at its poor state.

"Can't ya tie your own tie?" Kurumu chuckled.

"Huh?" Before looking down at his knotted up tie and blushing embarrassed. Moka sighed and walked up to Naruto fixing his tie.

"There," she said patting his shoulder. "All fixed."

"Thanks Moka," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Now, don't ya two look like a loving married couple," Gamayan said from the bookcase sipping tea. Naruto and Moka looked at her and then at each other wide eyed. Instantly, they jumped away from each other like they were burned and blushed. Tsukune frowned at the statement, but Mizore and Kurumu loved it. "But, aren't ya gonna be late at this rate?"

Everyone looked at the clock seeing that it was only five minutes before Homeroom. Cursing, Naruto pushed everyone out, grabbed his, Moka, and Yukari's bags and locked his door. Not wasting any time, he picked up Moka bridal style and jumped off the building and landed on the nearest tree. Without breaking stride, he hopped from one tree to another at his fastest Pace and jumped over the school gate. With only thirty seconds left, he ran up the wall and jumped into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"SAFE!" Naruto cheered causing everyone in the class to snicker. He set Moka down, who promptly sat down due to dizziness, and took his seat next to her. It was another five minutes before the others arrived.

"Sorry we're late," Tsukune apologized bowing.

"Its fine," Nekonome-sensei said waving them off. "Just don't let it happen again."

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully had it not been for 3 things. One, Naruto noticed that the one Hiragana character he practiced last night looked a lot better than the rest of his writing. Cursing, he realized that Gama-sensei's method really was beating it into him.

Two, he couldn't look Moka in the eye after already sleeping in the same bed with her, ' _Nonono don't think about her smooth whi-, no bad boy no bad thoughts, good thoughts?'_

Three, he was seriously getting annoyed; he kinda knew Tsukune didn't like him getting close to Moka, but this was ridiculous. He felt Tsukune's eyes on the back of his head the entire day and a slight killing intent. Sighing, he shook his head, perhaps he should give them some time to get used to his presence, and he needed the time away from Moka anyway.

Now that he had time to think back on the few days, the by play he had observed among the friends had implied that Tsukune already had a prior claim on Moka and no matter what he didn't want to be called a home wrecker. Sakura and Sasuke was different, it was one of his bigger mistakes when he was young, along with his naivety. Now however, Tsukune was his 'Principal', the target to be protected, and Moka was his first friend, he would bear and smile and be happy for them. Even if his heart shattered.

Finally it was lunch and Naruto shimmered away before the others could catch him.

Appearing on the top of a hill he'd seen from his penthouse window, Naruto couldn't help but lie down on the hill, watch the clouds and feel the breeze and relax, the increasing stress melting away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto-kun?" The blond cracked open an eye and looked up from his temporary bed. Moka was looking at him with a bag in her hands and an adorable questioning expression. "What are you doing up here alone?"

He sighed and stretched, feeling content when several of his joints popped. "I was just resting. Why? Did something come up?"

"No... But you're resting? You didn't get anything to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry. I thought you and the others usually had lunch together?"

"O-oh..." Moka looked down and began fingering the bag slowly. "I see."

It really didn't take much to figure out why she looked so sad. In fact, he suspected as much the moment he saw the bag held within her grasp. So much for staying away from Moka. "But if you want us to eat together, then it's alright with me."

And just like that, Moka's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep." He sat up and patted on the spot next to him. "Just because I wasn't hungry doesn't mean there's no space in my stomach."

Moka smiled and took her seat next to him. She crossed her legs and opened the bag, revealing a neat box inside. Seeing it, Naruto couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to make a bento, especially when both of them were very...busy...' _no bad thoughts!'_ due to what happened just that morning. Still, it wasn't an unwelcomed lunch. He was pleasantly amused when his nose picked up the delicious aroma of rice, fried shrimp, and broiled squid.

And who said vampires can't cook?

"I hope you like it." Moka smiled and held out the box to him. "I wanted to celebrate meeting you again so I made this yesterday, I just warmed it up." _Ah that answered that question_

She neglected to say that she did a good job too if it smelled that good. Naruto stared at the box, a second away from taking a bite from that delicious meal, when he suddenly thought of a mischievous idea.

"I have a better idea." Naruto grinned, baring his own set of fangs. "Feed me."

When she heard that, Moka froze up. It took a moment for her mind to wrap around it. And even when it did, all she could say was a quiet "W-what?"

"Come on. It's not like it's a big deal right? Think of it as payment for feeding on me." Naruto chuckled and leaned back to a more comfortable position. "Besides, I'm lazy. I'd rather starve to death than to get a good meal all by myself."

"You wouldn't want this poor, starving guy to die would you?" Despite herself, Moka had to giggle at the ridiculous pleading expression that was on Naruto's face. It made him looked incredibly endearing and mischievous all at once. It was almost the same expression as a fox when it's about to steal a piece of chicken from a picnic.

"Okay okay." Moka smiled, still giggling slightly and opened up the box, confirming Naruto's suspicions. Inside was a very neat display of rice, three pieces of fried shrimp, and a cluster of tiny broiled squid.

It was the type of lunch that guys would kill to get from a girl.

Moka kneeled beside his prone form so she could feed him easier, Naruto was just dazed Moka could be so daring and from his vantage point near Moka's lap, he got a very nice view of Moka while she was giggling.

"I like the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh like that."

Naruto's eyes went wide, he had not meant to say that out loud, Moka's hands stopped preparing the food, unsure of what to do. The air was tense.

She looked down into the intense blue eyes that were watching back apprehensively, "R-really?"

Her fingers went down to gently trace the whiskers and softly smiled as she could hear the humming from Naruto, almost like purring. ' _So cute…'_

It was almost as if they were in a trance their faces got closer to each other, eyes never losing contact, piercing blue and glittering emerald stared at each other.

Inside, both Moka's were trembling, last night's kiss didn't count, they were both intoxicated and so was Naruto. He even fainted! One was trembling, conflicted but strangely warm and happy, the other was simply nervous, too happy, but too afraid this was a dream, of getting hurt. Inner Moka rarely if ever let her feelings out in the open, she hid behind a mask of noble arrogance, perhaps it was easier, but Naruto drew those feelings out, in his warmth, she felt exposed, nowhere to hide.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips, both of them had dazed, half lidded eyes.

Suddenly Naruto snapped his half lidded eyes wide open and averted his face to avoid the inevitable. ' _What am I doing! She has a boyfriend!"_ he berated himself internally.

Had he continued looking he would've seen the disappointment and sadness of rejection on Moka's face.

Forcing himself to give a false smile, he looked back at her and immediately saw a conflicted expression.

Seeing her expression, he immediately assumed it was because of his actions, he immediately took a step back and apologized, "O-oh yea, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done something like that, you already have a boyfriend. I'm sorry if I was being too forward."

"W-WHAT?"

Naruto leaned back down in a relaxed position, his hands as make shift pillows. "You and Tsukune are close are you not? From what I've already seen, before I came, you two were everything but official couples. I-I did not want to break that up, Y-you're my first friend, and I want you to be happy, not be forced to choose between two people."

He never saw the realization dawning on Moka's face as the reason of his rejection was explained.

He never saw the fist either.

BAM

Naruto rolled around on the floor in pain, his hands covering his nose, and tears comically pouring down.

' _Kami! Whyyy? Do you enjoy seeing me get hit by women?'_

' _ **I like this girl."**_

"I-I'm so sorry! Inner Moka managed to control my arm, I don't know why she hit you! Sorry sorry!" Moka frantically tried to alleviate the pain, kneeling beside him and lifted her head onto her lap, using her handkerchief to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

Naruto just chuckled.

"I-I don't like Tsukune that way," _anymore._ The admission was soft, and was nearly blown away by the wind on that hill, but Naruto still heard it.

He opened his mouth to respond but Moka, her face incredibly red, due to embarrassment from that admission snapped and shoved some squid and rice into his mouth.

Naruto chewed before laughing.

They spent the rest of lunch break on the hill, enjoying the silent companionship. No words had to be said. Both knew their relationship had changed more than friends, not quite a couple, but did not know how to express it, due to both embarrassment and fear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally at the end of the day, Naruto was approached by his homeroom teacher. "Naruto can you stay a moment," Nekonome-sensei said as the final bell rang.

He shrugged. "Sure teach," Naruto said, telling the others to go on without him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you decided what club you're going to join yet?" She asked, but then noticed Naruto giving her a blank stare. "Oh, no one told you? All students are required to join at least one club to help them get a feel for human society."

"Really?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Ya got any recommendations for me teach?"

"The Newspaper Club," she said immediately. "All of your friends are in that club."

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Naruto said leaving. He was surprised to see Moka standing there waiting for him. "Hey there Moka; you know you didn't have to wait for me."

"I-It's okay, I wanted to," she said smiling with a blush. "What did Nekonome-sensei want?"

"I have to join a club," Naruto said. "She told me you were in the Newspaper Club, is that true?"

"Yup! It's a lot of fun too! We get to write all sort of articles and expose lots of truths," Moka said. "But, we tend to get into a lot of battles because of it."

 _Lots of battles huh?_ Naruto thought slowly. "Maybe I'll join," Naruto said casually.

"I hope you do, only Kokoa has joined so far," Moka said frowning before perking up. "We're actually having a meeting today; you can come if you want."

"Why not?" Naruto said giving a small smile that made Moka's heart skip a beat. "Lead the way Ojou-sama."

"Tis this way Ouji-sama," Moka chuckled pointing which way to go. They arrived soon enough, but when he got there he saw some brown haired guy peeking at Mizore and Kurumu's panties. Moka was glaring while Tsukune tried to get him to stop. Kurumu and Mizore were blushing, and trying to stop him, but were too busy to stop him at the moment.

"Knock it off Gin!" Moka shouted blushing furiously; she hoped that such a scene wouldn't deter Naruto. Of course, she only thought that because she didn't realize that Naruto was the student of the greatest pervert ever.

"Let me handle this Moka," Naruto said as Gin turned toward them with stars in his eyes seeing Moka. "Oiroke-no-Jutsu!"

With a _poof_ of smoke Naruto transformed into a NAKED blonde pig tailed _girl_ with clouds covering her chest which rivalled Kurumu and private parts. "Do you want me Gin-sama~?" Sexy Naruto asked striking a pose, a seductive pout on her lips and Gin flew back with a bloody nose. Naruto quickly changed back to normal seeing the other girls staring at him disbelief - Tsukune had passed out as well.

"What was _that_?" Yukari asked, insanely jealous and just barely stopping a bloody nose.

"My number one anti-pervert technique: Oiroke-no-Jutsu," Naruto replied with a grin. "It's a more advanced variant of the standard 'Transformation Technique' that actually transforms my body into a girl's rather than the standard illusion. I created this accidentally as a prank against my old teacher Iruka, but because I had too much Chakra I accidentally made the transformation solid. Something like a solid hit or touching too close won't re-transform me like a simple illusion would. This technique is more or less the predecessor to the 'Kage Bunshin' technique I use considering it uses the same principles of creating a solid shell with chakra, but outside the body rather than as part of it."

"Well it's really effective," Mizore commented kicking Gin in the side for peeking at her. "He's completely knocked out."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Naruto asked.

"O-Our club president," Moka stuttered hoping it didn't bother him too much.

"Oh, okay. Wake up ya pervy president!" Naruto yelled kicking him in the side. "I want to join the club so get up and welcome me!"

"Huh?" Gin said intelligently holding his throbbing side. "Who you?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your newest member!"

"R-Really?" Gin asked looking surprisingly excited. "That's great! We have enough members now!"

"What are you talking about you perverted wolf?" Kurumu asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not telling until all of the members are her, where's Kokoa?" Gin asked and as if on cue she entered in the room with Kou on her shoulder.

"Hey there Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked hugging his arm possessively.

"He just joined the club," Moka told her and Kokoa squealed in delight. This shocked everyone because they've never see her act this way. Yukari personally believed that Kokoa actually liked him as much as she liked her "Nee-sama".

"Listen up," Gin called sitting at the teacher's desk. "Now that we have eight members and stopped Kuyou's abuse of power last year, we can get some real press powers. That means I can get us press badges which will let us legally on any crime scenes as well as investigate any miss-happenings in the monster world - if we can afford to go to the site of course. I know we've basically done that, but most of it was done because it affected one of you guys rather than just investigating it. If you recall I was the one that usually found scoops last year —"

"No we did!" Kurumu interrupted indignantly.

"No you stumbled upon stories that just happened to involve one of you and were juicy enough to print. Any time real journalistic skills were needed _I_ was the one to get the information," Gin retorted. "Like with the case of the missing girls last year that Hitomi Ishigami was turning into statues; I found out the missing girls and when they went missing."

"Wow! I never noticed," Yukari said surprised. "But, he's right and here I thought he did nothing."

"Perverts like him tend to make you think that," Naruto said laughing a little bitterly. "My master was probably the biggest pervert to ever live and if you looked at him you would think he did nothing but drink, spy on girls in baths and write smut; but he actually had one of the biggest and best spy networks in the world. Never underestimate a person."

Everyone was surprised at what Naruto said because it reminded them that there may be more to Gin than what they usually see. Kurumu and Mizore realized that they should have known this by how well he trained them when the school was closed early last year. Moka, both Moka's, noticed that when Naruto talked about his master he always used the past tense and that made them sad if their suspicions are correct.

"Great, but first I want to know about you Naruto," Gin said. "After the Kuyou incident last year I think it's best if I know upfront what kind of people I'm dealing with."

And, so Naruto gave him a quick review of whom and what he was. Gin, of course, thought he was awesome, but Naruto really won him over when he gave him a copy of _Make-Out Paradise_. He had a bunch of the books in a storage scroll that Jiraiya made him carry for "on the road sales" when they needed quick money because Jiraiya had spent it on his "research".

"Welcome to the club!" Gin said enthusiastically while everybody cheered. Even Tsukune couldn't help but be happy for a new member, and at least he wasn't trying to take advantage of Moka or the girls like the guys at the beginning of the year wanted to.

"Glad to be here," Naruto said grinning.

"Now, due to the fiasco of last year's school festival that caused the school to close down, the Headmaster has decided to have a dance to commemorate the reopening of the school and to celebrate the new school buildings," Naruto noticed the sheepish looks all around but decided to ask later, "As the newspaper club, with real journalistic powers, the Headmaster has decided to let us make a report on how the School Committee deals and organizes the dance behind the scenes as well as free tickets to the dance for all of us. The dance is in 1 month. Tomorrow we can go and see the first meeting for the dance as well.

Everybody cheered at the idea of a dance.

Moka looked at her ticket, she knew who she wanted to take her to the dance, and shyly glanced at said person who was across the room. Her emerald eyes met blue eyes which were also observing her, causing her to go red, again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow 13 k words well that's chapter four hope you guys and girls enjoy and please REVIEW, see next time for chapter five.**


	5. AN

**A/N**

 **Sorry ladies and gents but it looks like I'm going to stop writing this fic, I won't abandon it i'm just taking a break, reasons; well**

 **1\. I want to start doing the Harem Version.**

 **2\. keep my mind fresh of ideas.**

 **3\. I don't want you guys to read the same thing only differences are a few changes.**

 **Well that's it, the Harem version will be posted under the title of: King of Kitsune**

 **The fic will be posted in 1 or 2 hours just need to do the finishing touches.**


End file.
